Model 227
by lovetowritetheworld
Summary: Kagome is a victim of the infamous slave trade. No one has been able to capture the evil mastermind behind it. Inuyasha is the right hand man of Kaiak the leader of the slave trade. When Kagome is transferred to Inuyasha's care will he be able to keep himself to his girlfriend Kikyo, or fall inlove with his newest slave?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, sorry I just needed to break away from another story I am writing because It isn't going the way I imagined and then this idea popped into my head and blah blah blah. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Model 227**

**Chapter One: Model 227**

"Model number 227 please report to the main room for transfer. Model number 227 please report to the main room for transfer." The voice echoed over the microphone in the quiet and packed concrete rooms. This was hell, or close to it for the dirty people that laid sprawled out onto the cold floors.

Sad sight this is, these poor people were stolen from their homes at young ages and thrown into the slave trade. The slave trade was ran by a man named Kaiak Ima Logat. He was considered one of the biggest criminals of this century but no one could ever prove he was the slave trader because no one had a birth record of his existence.

All the police could ever go by was what the escaped people of this under ground hell could tell them. At least that's what Kagome Higurashi heard through the whispers of the people sleeping around her. If that was in fact true though, there wouldn't be much to go by. All they ever knew was name and how the placed look. The guards were all demons but that wouldn't help them go get arrested, knowing a name sure would though.

Everyone in this under ground slave camp had a name. And there name was written down on a paper when they arrived and then a number was burned into their neck. 227.

Model 227? Why did that sound familiar to her?

It took her a few moments after awaking from her sleep to realized that that was her number being called over the microphone. She rubbed the black mark on her neck for a few seconds as she sat up. A transfer? She had never gone through this before? What did she do? Where was the main room? Does she go right now?

All good questions she wanted to ask a guard, but she knew if she even approached a guard all they would do is give her a disgusted look. Maybe spat at her and then curse her to hell before walking away. Nobody was nice her, especially to a slave.

She looked around at the sleeping people around her. It wasn't until one of the guards came into the room calling for Model 227 that Kagome picked herself up. She stared at the dark hair light skinned demon for all of three seconds before he spat and demanded for her to walk to him. She approached him with caution, her fingers running up her arms as her heart started to thud louder and louder inside of her chest.

"Model 227?" He asked looking down at her. Kagome was a frail looking girl, she wasn't as malnourished as those around her. She had only been thrown into the slave trade 5 days after her 16th birthday. That was 2 months ago, approximately 65 days. Kagome never stopped counting.

Although she did manage to drop about 20 pounds since she first came in she still looked relatively normal. Her hour glass figure shrunk to look more like a medium side twig slightly bent in the figure. Her chest had flattened a bit, her legs became somewhat weak, and her arms started to show some bone.

But compared to everyone else she looked like a goddess, her hair still had a shine and her eyes still, even though it was very small, had a glimpse of hope.

Kagome nodded her head at the guard, and although he knew she was probably telling the truth he brushed her hair back from her neck and checked her marking anyway. To many people had tried to sneak out of their area for a transfer, after 4 or 5 managed to sneak away security had to become tight.

The man turned to the two guards behind him and nodded his head, the two guards circled behind Kagome and grabbed her thin arms before shoving her out of the room. They were shocked at how she didn't fight back, usually people try to reach out to their family or friends. But Kagome had no one here, the only person she actually became close to was put to death last week for trying to steal an extra bowl of soup. It was a quick death, no one heard her cries of suffering. It was a great relief, sometimes the guards instead test out their strength and pull at the prisoners arms until they rip into two people. Those days, no one gets any sleep.

But since Kaiak last came to visit his most "prestigious" camp things changed. The guards got new clothes, heavier weapons, more slaves came in and the food got slightly tastier. Some praised the dictator for forcing the guards to give more rations of bread, but in the end he still was the evil bastard who got them into this.

He was just an evil bastard with a heart.

Kagome decided to take this walk with the guards as an opportunity to look around. She hadn't been in long hallway since she first came into the slave trade.

"_Get use to the dark.." Ganet, the woman she befriended had told her when she first came. "And when you start work tomorrow grab one of the leather belts scattered around. These clothing.." She tugged at the black pants she was wearing "are the only ones you get. A belt will hold up the pants, some girls tight rubber bands from the supply tables onto the back of their shirts. Try to keep everything covered so they don't pick you.."_

"_Pick me for what..?" Kagome asked._

_But Ganet only shook her head and pointed her finger at the girl "Pray that you never have to find out."_

Kagome shivered at the memory and tried to wipe it from her mind by closing her eyes. But the guard to her left shoved her from behind and forced her eyes open "Keep moving." He snapped.

Kagome nodded and lowered her head as she clutched at her top. Ganet had been a great help, the belt and rubber band was a smart idea. Ganet was full of them, she missed her a lot. As a single tear left Kagome's eyes she quickly brought her hand up to wipe it away, a sign of weakness.

"_Never show weakness..." Ganet whispered as she laid close to Kagome. The guards were doing their weekly inspection of the rooms. The girls were forced to lay on their backs arm to arm with each other as the guards walk over and around them. They were checking their sleeping bags and their bodies. Some of them laughed at how the girls tried to cover themselves, others spat and cursed. Most of the time the men looked at them with hungry eyes, but the truly hateful ones looked at them as if they were items. Guess that's were the model code came from._

"_If you show weakness...then they will make you pay for it.." Ganet whispered again._

"_Why?" Kagome asked._

"_Because they can.." Ganet mumbled._

Once again Kagome shook her head to release the memory from her mind. That was the second week she was there, and she wished she had never came. It wasn't suppose to be like this, she only got taken because of her heroism. Isn't the hero suppose to be praised and not destroyed? None of it made sense to Kagome.

_She was walking with her mother to a supermarket when a van pulled up next to them. One of the two men in the back of the car asked if they wanted a lift, Kagome's mom said no and then the door opened. Kagome reacted quickly shoving her mother out of the way of the two men who tried to grab her. As her mother fell to the ground Kagome was grabbed from behind and thrown into the back of the dark and cold car. _

"_Grab the woman!" One of the men shouted._

"_Not enough time someone will see! Go we got one!" The man behind Kagome yelled as he shut the door of the van._

That was the last day Kagome saw sunlight, her family, friends, and her mother. She could hear the screams of her mother as the car drove away but after a while all she heard was the screeching of the tires as the van made sharp turns at every corner.

That was the worst memory of all. The look on her mothers face as the door shirt, the smell of chloroform as the men draped a white napkin over her mouth. And then the awakening. When she first opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was darkness. Then she felt her clothes and realized they had been changes, then she heard the moans and cries of people around her. Some woman at first were nice to Kagome, telling her where she was and what to do. Others didn't bother to talk to her, instead they decided it be better to cry to themselves and beg for god to free them.

Ganet was the nicest to her though, and Kagome will forever be grateful to the 20 year old woman. She constantly snuck extra food out to Kagome and on cold nights they would share their blankets. Keeping close under the thin lays of itchy fabric.

Finally Kagome and the three men surrounding her came to a stop at the end of long hallway. She had squinted at first due to the bright light, but her eyes adjusted eventually. But when the guard opened the door in front of them she squeezed her eyes shut. It was warm the light the hit her face, but it was oh so bright. Kagome thought her eyes would melt out of their sockets but soon she became use to it.

"Model 227?" A new voice asked from the door. Kagome nodded her head and squinted her eyes to see a man with a red button down shirt and white long hair in front of the black haired man. They exchanged a few words, a handshake and then the man in front of Kagome left with the guards. Kagome tilted her head in confusion, the white haired man was alone. Didn't he think she would run? Why had the guards left? Was she free?

No she was not free, not by a long shot. This man gave Kagome a gentle smile but then grabbed her by the bicep and pulled her through the door way. It was warm and the fresh air made Kagome's body shake. She hadn't been outside in over two months. Her excessively pale skin was the obvious proof. The man gave Kagome another smile and then walked her slowly to a white car on the side of the long cement building. The inside made it look a lot smaller than it really was. But that was just Kagome's assumption.

The man was very sweet when it came to handling Kagome, but when he opened the back door of the car he became a little rougher. He shoved her into the back seat and cuffed both of her hands to the back of the front seat before getting into the drivers seat. Kagome didn't ask questions and the man didn't bother to know why.

Until half an hour into the car ride.

"Your awfully quiet." The man said looking back at Kagome. When she merely looked returned his chase he shrugged. "Usually people are booming with questions."

"people..." Kagome asked looking up at him. The sound of her voice startle. Her at first. She hasn't spoken since Ganet died, she actually forgot what she sounded like.

"Huh?" He asked With a confused expression.

"You said people..." Kagome said.

"You are a person aren't you?" He asked.

"Usually..the guards act as is..we're just items...things to beat..." Kagome muttered.

"We'll, I'm different." The man said with a soft smile.

"Where am I going?" The question he had been waiting to hear, was finally asked.

"Home." He said.

"Really?!" Kagome said as her body perched up from behind the seat.

"Yes. You are going to your new home." The man replied.

Kagome's smile dropped from her grave as quickly as it came. Her body sunk back into her seat and she felt at be happiness that just soared through her cripple into a pit of sadness.

"New home..?" She muttered.

"Yes.." The man said noticing her sad expression. "Your coming home with me. You will be working at my house. I am Inuyasha Taisho, you are Kagome HIgurashi. You should feel honored, I specifically chose you."

When he saw that Kagome only sunk deeper into her seat he sighed "it's better than rotting away in that hell hole?" He asked.

And then Kagome's eyes met Inuyasha's gaze in the rear view mirror. "I wasn't rotting..." She sighed "I was surviving..."


	2. Chapter 2

Woe two reviews four favorites good amount of followers. I can see everyone likes the plot of this story! XD GOOD! I hope I don't disappoint this time!

Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha

**Chapter Two: Natalia, Spirited and Scary**

"Come on Kagome." Inuyasha said as he opened the back door of his car. Kagome looked up at him for a few seconds and then shook her hands, showing that she was still cuffed to the back seat. "Oh. Right." He murmured as he leaned into the car and unhooked her cuffs.

Everything that happened after that was in a flash and hard to comprehend. At least for Kagome. He lived in a big house, there about three maids that she had seen, plenty of rooms, lots of land. But no children and no family. Why would he live in a big house like this on his own and need so many maids?

"Your day starts at 8. Your curfew is 9 and if I or anyone see's you do something against the rules, I will punish you. Just because your gorgeous doesn't mean I won't hurt you." He said with a stern look. He expected Kagome to cringe, or freak out like all the other slaves he had brought to his home, but instead she gave a solid nod and waited for him to continue. He raised an eyebrow, she was definitely peaking his curiosity.

"Your so different." He said turning to face her completely. "Most of the people I've taken from that slave trade, are either twenty pounds and loud. Or twenty pounds and whiny. Your a nice weight and don't even speak a word." That was when he got close. His whole body was practically pressed against her, his amber eyes staring down at her as his hand traced up her arm. "What did they do to you to silence you?"

She looked up at him, her emotions were flaring but her mind was running. Thoughts were banging against the insides of her head, run, scream, fight, cry. But she knew better, she had learned from Ganet not to be that way.

"_It's a hard life...i don't doubt that...but it will be even harder if you fight.." _

The quote that always kept Kagome calm and cool through out her two month stay at the slave trade. She desperately wanted to fight back, but Ganet was right. By not fighting and do as she was told she wasn't beaten or taken away to be abused by the guards. Her spirit was never broken.

"You don't have to be afraid around me." He picked up the his hand and brushed the back of it over her cheek. "I won't harm you."

"Why...did you pick me?" Kagome asked her voice once again startling her. She forgot how quiet and loud she could be, getting use to her speaking would state some time but she knew this man would never leave her alone. He was a chatter, he didn't shut up the whole car ride back here even after there survivor conversation.

Inuyasha dropped his hand and frowned for a second, this was a question he could answer easily but maybe saying it wouldn't be the brightest idea. "I pick you becau-"

"Inuyasha! Baby I'm home!" A loud voice echoed from the back door of the house. "Oh I love what you had Maddy do to the garden! I love the blue roses, where on Earth did you find them?!"

Inuyasha's face fell to an even deeper frown and he backed away from Kagome. "I will find Natalia. She will show you your room, give you clothes, and show you the ropes. And when she comes here don't say it like N-a-tal-ie. She hates that, it freaks her out though I can't understand why. N-au-tal-iau. That's how it sounds, okay?"

Kagome nodded her hand and then brought her gaze to the a new person joining them. She was a medium height, with hair that stopped just above her shoulders. The color was black, the same as Kagome's, but hers was shiny and well groomed. Kagome's was frail and split. She was wearing a tight button down black shirt and long black slacks with black boots that went up to her knees. Kagome thought of a cat, and it almost made her want to giggle.

"Ugh Inuyasha another one?" The girl said as she walked over to Inuyasha and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You promised Maddy was the last one!" She exclaimed as she twirled a piece of her hair with her finger.

"I know but I felt this one deserved a break. She barely talks so I think you'd like her. And god woman, what did you do to your hair?" He remarked.

The girl stepped back a few feet and walked around in a circle slowly "Don't you love it? I wanted a change so I figured why not short hair! It is in and is so cute."

"You looked better with your long hair, Kikyo" Inuyasha said. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, this is how it always went. They barely agreed on anything, Kikyo was always at work but when ever she was home they couldn't stop themselves from getting under each others skin. The only time they were on the actually on the same page was when they were only on top of each others skin.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to get use to it." She said with a smug smile before heading up the long stairway to the side of the room. "I am going to get changed, I have the dinner party with the Manhe's tonight."

"Should I get changed too?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo stopped on right in tracks, her smile dropped to a blank expression and then she looked at him. "No..uh if you don't mind I think i'll be going to this dinner on my own? Okay hunny?" And before Inuyasha could object Kikyo was gone, locked away in their bedroom probably.

"Sorry about that." He said turning back to Kagome. He gave her a gentle smiled and tilted his head "Now..where was I? Oh right Natalia. I'll send for her right away just wait here." And then he fled the room, leaving Kagome to stand in the middle of the entrance hallway. She felt a cold chill climb up her back and couldn't help but think about the slave trade. She wondered about the woman she had gotten to know and work with. Were they okay? Why weren't any of them picked? Was something happening to them?

But most of all she wondered about Ganet. She missed her so much and she wondered if she had finally got her dream.

"_One day, I am going to join my boy in heaven. Marcus, he was such a brave boy when they took him. Only two years old, I know I was pretty young to have a child but I loved that boy to pieces." Ganet said with a small smile. _

"_What happened to him?" Kagome asked._

_Ganet's smile left her face and she turned to look at Kagome, two tears falling down her cheeks "Men happened. There are cruel people In this world. They took my baby boy away and I don't know what happened but a woman told me her boy was taken and killed on the spot. He was four."_

"_There could still be a chance though!" Kagome exclaimed._

"_Girl, you are so full of hope. Keep that, half of these woman don't even remember that word exists. Keep that hope and do yourself a favor. Lock it away in a jar and hide it in the deepest pit of your soul so these men don't find it and break it. Mine is my soul, waiting to be reunited with Marcus in heaven." _

That was the first day Kagome had ever seen Ganet cry, but it wasn't the last. Everyday after that Ganet would talk about Marcus, she even had a picture of him with her. It was a nice picture, she was hugging him from behind as they went down a green slide. His hands were in the air, and he has a big smile painted on his face. He had big blue eyes, like Ganet. He was wearing a Nike shirt that was too big for him, and his hair was black and short. Ganet had brown hair but something interest Kagome about this boy. He had ears on the top of his head, which was an obvious sign of a demon.

But Ganet wasn't a demon, so was this man a hanyou? And now something else became clear to Kagome, didn't Inuyasha have ears? Strange how she didn't notice before, what had got her so distracted that she didn't noticed the mans ears?

Was it his dreamy smile? Or his hot body that made her want to drool?

She shook her head and clutched the middle of her shirt with her hands. 'No, he is not dreamy. He Is a man, and he owns me like the other men did. Keep it cool and calm, he is dangerous...' And although Kagome could think it so easily she would never be able to say it. Because something about this man didn't seem dangerous, in fact something about him made her want more.

"Oh hello!" A young and energized voice called from the top of the stairs. "I am Natalia!" Now Kagome's eyes were fully focused on the bouncing woman. She was young but not crazy young. Probably about Mid twenties, with long brown hair and big brown eyes. She was a bit of a chubby girl which struck Kagome odd because from what Kikyo said she figured all of Inuyasha's maids were from the slave trade.

He was definitely a mysterious man now wasn't he?

The girl came down the steps in a flash and began to shake Kagome's hand violently. Kagome's body shook just enough for the top of her shirt to slide halfway down her arms and Natalia stopped.

"Oh god..you poor thing.." Natalia said as she brought her hands over the bruises scattered across Kagome's chest. "Don't you worry now your safe." Natalia said with an aching expression. "I am sorry, i'm so spirited I rush too much. My name is Natalia I am the head maid and come to me if you ever need anything. Inuyasha likes to pretend he is the head of the house but he don't know jack about cleaning. Take a look at his room." She said with a soft chuckle. She picked up Kagome's shirt and rested it onto her shoulders.

"Let's get you a shower and clean clothes shall we?" Natalia asked and Kagome nodded. "Wow, you are a quiet one. I'll fix that don't you worry."

Something about this girl scared Kagome, more than usual.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello I am back! And now here we go haha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Chapter 3: Biggest Perve of the House**

"There." Natalia said as she grabbed a towel and and wrapped it around Kagome's shivering body. "I wish you would have let me made the water warm for you though."

"I'm..too use..to the cold.." Kagome said through chattering teeth. Truth be told she wanted a warm shower, but she was already in shock with all that she was going through. She needed something that felt 'normal' and so far a cold shower was.

"Well..alright. Let's go get you dressed." Natalia said as she put her hand on Kagome's back. Kagome turned to grab her old dirty clothes from the floor but Natalia stopped her. "You don't need those anymore. Mr. Taisho has given us all we need. Clothing food and more."

"Mr. Taisho...Is that what I will have to call him?" Kagome asked.

Natalia stared at her for a moment as she reached for the bathroom door before giving a soft chuckle. "Well what else were you going to call him?" She asked trying not to laugh to loud.

"I don't know..Inuyasha I guess?" Kagome asked.

"Sweet heart why would you think that?" Natalia asked.

"Because he didn't say anything else. He just introduced himself as Inuyasha Taisho. My mom use to tell me that when people want you to call them something they will tell you. She said how ever it is more polite to call them by their last name...i kind of forgot that though..." Kagome said her voice trembling as she stifled her tears. She hadn't thought of anything her mother taught her since she came to the slave trade, because no one needed manners there.

"Huh..ain't that weird. Usually he makes a big deal about calling him Mr. Taisho. Maybe he just forgot." Natalia said with a shy shrug. She put her hand Kagome's shoulder and patted it lightly before leaving the bathroom. Kagome followed her quietly until they reached the third door of a narrow blue hallway. "This will be your room, you'll be bunking with two girls. Sango and Rin, the are very nice girls. They came from the slave trade too, however I don't think they came from yours. Truth be told.." Natalia said as she leaned closer to Kagome. She reached her hand up to Kagome's ear and spoke in a soft whisper "I think you came from the worst camp."

"What makes you say that?" Kagome whispered.

"I've heard Mr. Taisho talk about it. Most of the camps are just concentration camps were people works. But I heard you guys don't even get beds to sleep on, that your shoulder to shoulder on a concrete floor with one pillow. You don't get new clothes, and your woman are beaten and...well...you know.." Natalia said as she looked over Kagome. "However you look not as bad as Mr. Taisho described."

"I was only there two months..I lost some weight, but they never broke my spirit." Kagome said with a proud and shy smile.

"I made friends...with a woman named Ganet. And she said to never let them break my spirit. The days were awful and long, the nights were sometimes worse. But I kept going.."

Natalia stared at Kagome in amazement. Her voice had changed into a strong and powerful tone, and her body stood straight now. Her face became a faint color of red and her eyes seemed to glow, she was proud of herself alright. But still, something seemed to keep her down.

"Natalia...will I ever see my mother again?" Kagome asked.

But before Natalia could answer her another voice from the door way answered "No." The girl said as she crossed her hands over her chest. Kagome turned to look at her, she was about the same height as Kagome, her body was a bit more in shape. Her hair was almost the same length, and brown. Her eyes were brown but beaten, not literally but if you looked into them long enough you could see she had been through a lot.

"Sorry to be so blunt. But that's how you become after what I went through." She seethed as she shook her head. She walked over to Kagome and held out her hand "I'm Sango."

"Kagome.." Kagome mumbled as she shook the young girls hand.

"My god. You look so tired, Natalia did you even feed her yet?" Sango asked.

"She said she wasn't hungry.." Natalia said while looking over Kagome. She couldn't believe it when Kagome refused the food at first, but then she figured Kagome was still in sync with an eating cycle she had at the camp.

"Hang on, let me go talk to the boss then." Sango said as she headed towards the stairs.

"Wait why?" Natalia asked.

"Because, The cooks put the food away at 3. It's already 2 o clock, she has been here since like what? 11 12? She hasn't eaten at all and i'm sure Mr. Tiasho wouldn't want his 'newest pet' to starve. Especially on his watch, maybe he will work out a deal with the cooks to put food aside for her." And without even a chance to finish her sentence Sango fled. Leaving Kagome confused and Natalia worried.

"What did she mean by pet? I remember hearing some of the guards calling the woman that at the camp." Kagome asked.

"That's just Sango. Believe me you won't be having sex with Mr. Taisho." Natalia said trying to reassure Kagome.

"Wait sex?! That's why the guards called woman pets?" Kagome asked.

Natalia now was utterly shocked by this girl. How could she have gone two months in that slave trade and stayed so innocent. "Kagome..have you ever.."

"No way! I am still a virgin done and done." Kagome said as she gripped the towel on her tighter. Natalia nodded and then patted Kagome's shoulder.

"Good, now let's get you dressed. Okay?"

* * *

"What do you mean she hasn't eaten yet?!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he dropped his papers onto his desk.

"Mr. Taisho she is still In sync with a cycle from the camp and.."

"Fuck the camp. I want her to eat now. I can't have her growing weak and drying here." Inuyasha said standing up from behind his desk.

"Mr. Taisho she will eat, I just came here to ask if we could put food away for her so she can eat on the times she is used to." Sango pleaded as she put herself in between Inuyasha and the door.

"I want to talk to her, now." Inuyasha said as he looked down at Sango.

"Mr. Taisho she is still getting used to.."

"Fuck that I want to see her." Inuyasha snapped.

"Sir, I know it isn't my place. But when Maddie wasn't eating you weren't like this. Why is this girl different?" Sango asked.

"Because she.." Wait, why was she different? Why did Inuyasha care so much about this girl? In fact what had compelled him to pick this specific girl from that damn camp anyway? "Uh..because maybe I grew heart!" Inuyasha said.

"Try again." Sango said crossing her arms.

"I want to be a good boss?" He mumbled.

"Wrong again." Sango said with a smile before patting Inuyasha on the shoulder. "It's okay to like someone."

"I like ramen." Inuyasha said with a stern look.

"And Kikyo." Sango said.

"And..Kikyo.." Inuyasha muttered through his teeth.

"truth be told, I thought I wouldn't like her at first. And i've only met her for like 4 seconds but something about her sticks." Sango said.

"There is nothing about her that sticks. I don't like her, end of story. Now let me go see her." Inuyasha said glaring at Sango.

"If you don't like her why do you wanna see her?" Sango asked with a sly smile.

"I should fire you. But then Miroku would be so sad and..."

"Don't say it." Sango said as she tightened her hands into fists.

"And I know you two have been close lately..."

"I swear to god Mr. Taisho..." Sango seethed through her teeth.

"It would be a shame if I got in the way of two loverrrsss..." Inuyasha said in a joking tone as he walked passed Sango.

"Son of a bitch.." Sango murmured as she followed Inuyasha "If you weren't my boss you'd be dead."

"If you weren't Miroku's lover, you'd be fired. So the feelings Mutual." Inuyasha said sticking his tongue out at the fuming girl.

"You know you love me." Sango said with a high and mighty smile.

"I don't but I know who does." Inuyasha sung out in a sarcastic tone. Now boss or not Sango was ready to kill and Inuyasha was laughing as he ran from the raging girl.

* * *

"Alright here is an extra small. Hopefully this will fit better." Natalia said as she brought Kagome another set of clothes. "The jeans are a size 3 but I am not sure if they will fit perfectly."

"Thanks Natalia." Kagome said as she took the clothes from Natalia. Before she put the jeans on both of them turned to look at the door as they heard the sounds of banging and laughter coming up the hallway.

"Sounds like Sango and Mr. Taisho." Rin said as she sat herself up on her bed. Kagome was happy to meet the young girl when she first came into the room, she wasn't crazy or weird in anyway. She was very kind and nice towards Kagome, and right away they were able to talk to each other though Kagome still didn't say much.

Kagome shrugged and turned herself back towards Natalia "Will you help me put the shirt on? My..arms are still a little weak.." She said. She was almost a shamed at how she looked at first, but Natalia reassured her that she had seen it all before and that there was nothing to feel bad about.

"Mr. Taisho no! I wouldn't go in there right-"

"It's my house and I am going to go where ever I..huh!" Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks as he looked inside of the room where Kagome, Rin and Natalia stayed. Kagome shrieked and hid behind Natalia, while Rin started to laugh uncontrollably. Inuyasha felt his entire face flush as he thought about what he had just seen.

Underneath those baggy clothes he would have never though Kagome looked as hot as she was. Yes she was pretty and beautiful and all that but damn. Her blue bra and panties tied into pale skin and curvy body perfectly. Her ribs were a little exposed but she was still one of the most stunning girls he had ever seen.

But now he had to explain why he just became the biggest perve in the house.

"Uh..sorry..i just..came to see Kagome..because..uh.." He stuttered trying not to stare at the hiding girl.

"Well she's in disposed! Get out! Uh, sir." Natalia said as she pushed Inuyasha out of the room and then slammed it in his still shocked face.

"Told you not to go in there." Sango said

"Yeah yeah.." Inuyasha replied as they walked away from the room.

"Kagome..are you alright?" Natalia asked looked at the frightened girl.

"Why was he looking at me like that?" Kagome asked.

"Like what hun?" Natalia asked moving towards her.

"Like...hungry I guess? I don't know how to describe it.." Kagome said.

"Oh well..for one you were..uh some what naked and..well..you are pretty hot.." Natalia said trying not to sound weird. "Now let's just get you dressed, and then you should probably go see Mr. Taisho." Natalia said as she lifted Kagome's arms and then draped the long sweater over her. "There a perfect fit, and it must be comfortable huh?"

"Yes, but why don't we have uniforms?" Kagome asked.

"Oh we do, but Mr. Taisho requested that you work in the garden or where ever you are needed and not be forced to wear a uniform. I don't know why so don't ask." Natalia said. She had an idea of why this was going on, but it was better not to act like Sango and go demand answers.

"Why aren't you in a uniform then?" Kagome asked.

"Because today is Saturday and Saturday is our day off." Natalia said with a wide grin.

"Day off..what do we do on days off?" Kagome asked.

"What ever we want. Now come on get your jeans on, and then I will take you to see Mr. Taisho." Natalia said as she handed Kagome her jeans.

Kagome thought that going to see Mr. Taisho would be scary, but right now she wasn't feeling fear. In fact she had butterflies in her stomach, and her face was becoming hotter with each second. Why was she flustered about seeing him? What was it that made her so nervous?

She didn't like this feeling at all..

* * *

A soft knock came from Inuyasha's door and he sighed as he put his papers down. "If it's Sango go away, if it's anyone else come in." Inuyasha leaned back in his chair as his door opened slightly, he was sure it was probably Natalia or Rin coming to talk to him but he never expected this.

When Kagome came into the room with a blue sweater that hugged her waist and stopped at her knees, with black jeans and white sneakers Inuyasha couldn't help but think about how innocent she was. Usually girls want to wear a tight black shirt or a tang top, something that reminds them of how they were before the camps. But Kagome preferred something that kept her covered, and there was something about that he liked.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and then motioned towards the seat in front of his desk "What..can I help you with?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome sat in the chair.

"Well..um earlier, you said you were coming to see me.." Kagome said shyly.

"Oh right..i heard..you aren't eating." Inuyasha said.

"Yes well..with all do respect Mr. Taisho I-"

"Inuyasha..please you can call me Inuyasha." He said leaning forward onto his desk.

"Okay..Inuyasha. With all do respect I wasn't hungry at the time.."

"Are you hungry now?" He said cutting her off. She looked at him for a few seconds and then nodded. "Good, me too. How about I have one of the cooks bring in something for us to eat here." He said reaching for the phone on his desk.

"Oh no that is okay! I can wait till dinner-"

"Nonsenses. You will eat here with me and not wait another two hours." He said picking up the phone. He punched in two numbers onto the keys and then waited for the phone to be answered. "Kaede, I need some food sent to my room for two. What ever you think would please me, you know me so well. Thanks bye." He hung up the phone and then smiled at Kagome. "Now don't you leave me here to eat alone."

Kagome nodded and then began to play with her fingers in her lap, although the sweater was an extra small her shoulders were still very frail and it looked as if the shirt would slip off. Inuyasha got up and shook his head as he walked over to her. He pinched the top off the shirt and brought it up to rest on her shoulders again before sitting in the chair next to her.

"This must feel weird huh?" He asked turning to face her.

"A little.." She said as she looked at him. Her cheeks turned a faint shade of pink and her legs began to grow weak, good thing she was sitting or she probably would have fell. "Mr. Taisho.."

"Inuyasha please my dear." He said.

"I am sorry-"

"Don't be." He blurted out.

"Okay..um Inuyasha, why did you pick me..from that camp?" She mumbled looking at him with tired eyes.

"Oh um..well..i um..thought you were..um.." He reached behind his head scratching it lightly as he thought of what to say. Should he tell her the truth? That he thought she was beautiful? And that when he first saw her he had this over whelming desire to have her?

"Um..i thought..you looked beaten up..and broken...and there was something so innocent about you..that I knew I couldn't let them break you.." He said looking at her.

"How...why do they let you take girls?" Kagome asked.

"I...can't say. At least not now, but I promise in time I will tell you Kagome.." He said grabbing her hand. He rubbed his thumb over the back of it softly. "I promise."

Kagome almost jumped when he grabbed her hand, but she managed to calm her over active nerves and settled back into

her chair. There was something about him...or something he was doing..Did he like her? The way he looked at her certainly gave the idea that he did.

After a few moments there was a knock on the door, and the smell of food made its way under the door and into Kagome's stomach before Inuyasha could even open the door.

"Oh Inuyasha!" A voice shrieked when he opened the door. "When Kaede said you were requesting food for two I just knew you remembered it was our.. what is she doing here?"

"Kikyo..hi I um..was just filling Kagome in on some things for work you know?" Inuyasha said grabbing the two plates of food from Kikyo's hand. "So what were you saying?"

"I was saying." Kikyo said as she pushed herself passed Inuyasha and into his office "That I was so happy you remembered our 4 month Anniversary." She said as she crossed her arms and sat on Inuyasha's desk. "So if you would please leave us alone." She said looking at Kagome.

Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha, who only wore a mask of sorrow and shame on his face. Kagome stood up and walked towards the door. Inuyasha stepped forward slightly and Kagome thought for a second that he would stop her, but she could see he was glancing between her and Kikyo and right now, Kikyo won.

"If you go to the kitchen..Kaede will give you something to eat if you say I said it's okay.." He said looking at her with apologetic eyes.

"That's okay..i'll just wait till dinner.." She mumbled as she returned his gaze "Goodbye...Mr. Taisho" She said before leaving the room closing the door behind her. She could hear Kikyo saying some things from behind the door, and although she swore to herself that she didn't care and that it didn't matter she still felt upset.

And hurt. Maybe she did care and maybe it did matter? But why? She only knew Inuyasha for a few hours why would it matter to her? Maybe it was because she liked Inuyasha?

Or maybe it was because she thought Inuyasha liked her..


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, quick update I know but I just couldn't stop myself from writing! Ugh I got too excited.

Anyway I just wanna thank some people who reviewed on the story so far and I thought it would be nice to give you feed back on your reviews.

So..

Warm-Amber92- Yeah I know Kikyo is going to be that kind of person during this story. Not all the time though because that wouldn't be realistic of course.

Kagsyasha- Thank you for the grammar advice, I don't have Microsoft word and sometimes open office doesn't recognize those kind of mistakes so I get caught off guard. Especially my hands are flying away at the keyboard because I have the idea for this chapter planned out. So bare with me. And yeah the last line to chapter one is my favorite, it shows a strong sense of character for Kagome.

Christopher and a guest- thank you I like this story too. Whisk Me Away is personally one of my faves but this one is getting up there.

Alright so now that that is out of the way let's continue shall we?

**Chapter 4: Who I Use to Be**

"Awe come on Kagome don't be so down about it." Rin said as she scooted closer to Kagome. When Kagome came into the room with that sad look in her eyes almost half an hour ago Rin knew everything was not alright, and when Sango came in talking about how Kikyo was demanding things from her again Rin knew why.

"Yeah Kagome, Kikyo has always been like that." Sango said as she put a warm arm around the tired girl.

"I guess it was stupid to think he might like me. I am his servant after all, and I've only known him a few hours. I guess I just wanted someone to like me." Kagome said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Truth be told this is the most I've ever heard you say." Sango said with a grin, Kagome smiled and nudged the girl with her arm. "Ah, there is the smile." She said before plucking her hands through Kagome's hair. "Mr. Taisho has always been a lost puppy for Kikyo to manipulate, don't take it too hard."

"It's just he ordered us lunch and wanted me to call him Inuyasha. It felt like there was something there." Kagome sighed.

"You sound just like Rin did when-"

"Don't say it Sango!" Rin said through gritted teeth before giving Sango a deadly glare.

"What? You and Sesshomaru have something and you know it!" Sango exclaimed.

"We do not! He is Mr. Taisho's brother and that is it!" Rin said stomping her foot onto the floor.

"What about Inuyasha's brother?" Kagome asked looking back and forth between the two girls.

"When Rin first came here Sesshomaru took a big liking to her." Sango said.

"He did not!" Rin exclaimed.

"He did too! That's why he forced Mr. Taisho to put you on kitchen duty so you wouldn't have to clean the rooms!" Sango shouted.

"He did that because we're friends!" Rin retorted.

"He did that so he could see more of you!" Sango said with a wide grin as Rin started to blush. "Because he is the big strong muscular accountant. And with his office right next to the kitchen he can always see you." Sango stated.

"Really Rin? That is so sweet." Kagome said giving Rin a soft smile.

"Yeah well it was a friendly kindness and that is it. Now come on we are here to comfort Kagome." Rin said trying to rub away the red from her cheeks.

"There's nothing to comfort. I should have known Inu...Mr. Taisho would not like me. He merely took me from the camp to be a servant and that is it.." Kagome said with a slight shudder. Every single word that left her lips left a faint taste of vinegar on her tongue, and every breathe she took stung at her heart, throat and lungs. She wanted to crawl up in a hole and be forgotten, merely because she felt so stupid for believing Inuyasha would ever like her.

"_Men, they never know what they want. And when they finally do it is too late. My ex-boyfriend left the moment he found out I was pregnant, and I never looked back. It was me and my baby boy against the world, and he would never be a coward like his father." Ganet once said to Kagome._

"_What was his name?" Kagome asked._

"_His name isn't worth my breathe hun. Don't ever call someone by there name if they aren't worth yours." _

When they had free time Kagome liked to envision Ganet as a therapist or guidance counselor. She always had the greatest advice, and she knew how to survive pretty well.

"She's zoning out." Rin said before flicking Kagome's shoulder.

"What? Oh sorry.." Kagome said looking at both Sango and Rin's worried expression.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" Sango said scooting closer to Kagome.

"Not now.." Kagome said bringing her gaze down to her hands.

"Well, if were done talking about Sesshomaru and Mr. Taisho, maybe we can talk about Miroku." Rin said in a flirtatious tone as she looked at Sango.

"What?" Sango said glaring back at Rin.

"How was the date last night?" Rin asked.

"You have a boyfriend too?" Kagome asked looking Sango.

"Yes she does." Rin squealed.

"Oh please he is not a boyfriend. He is Mr. Taisho's best friend and that is it." Sango stated as she got up and went over to the dresser. "And the date was fine thank you very much."

"Oh I knew it! Where did you go?!" Rin asked as she jumped up from the bed and ran over to Sango.

"We went to a movie. He was just as much of a lecher as usual but he wasn't too bad with compliments." Sango said.

"Tell Kagome how you met. Oh Kagome it is so romantic you have to hear it!" Rin said giggling as she sat back down next to Kagome.

"Well?" Kagome asked looking up at Sango.

"Well.." Sango said grabbing the wooden chair from the corner and bringing it to rest in front of the two girls. "I came to work for Mr. Taisho around a year ago. When Rin came Mr. Taisho was too tired to pick her up so he sent Miroku to get her. She had cut her hand on the way out of the camp and since I am the medic or well I have a medical history I was called to meet her and Miroku. I guess you can say it was a like-at-first sight ordeal because when I got outside he wouldn't stop looking at me."

"And you couldn't stop looking at him!" Rin exclaimed.

"Oh shush this is my story and I will tell it as it saw it." Sango said as bright red color shined onto her cheeks. "Moving on, as I was patching up Rin he was interested in hearing my story, so I told him and then after that he said the most sweetest thing to me." Rin began to giggle uncontrollably as Kagome waited to hear it "He said I've met a lot of woman in my life, but none that have made my heart sing like you do."

"Awe that is so sweet.." Kagome said feeling her heart melt.

"Psh. It was definitely something he read in a book, but the way he said it was breathe taking and it made me feel amazing." Sango said with a happy sigh.

"That is really sweet." Kagome said with a smile. After a few moments of silence Kagome looked up at Sango and raised one eyebrow "What did you mean by my story?"

"Oh..you know. Just about how I got to the camp and..ya know.." Sango said running her hand up arms.

"Can..i tell you guys..my story?" Rin asked looking at both of the girls. Sango was taken back by this, Rin was always cheerful and willing to talk, unless it was about her past. She and Kagome exchanged glances and then nodded towards Rin who sighed. "One day I was bringing my little brother to the ice cream parlor. He had just got money from the tooth fairy and wanted a chocolate and vanilla swirl and I promised him if he brought home a 100 on his math test he could get one."

"When we got there he was waiting for him ice cream so I decided to go outside and buy a newspaper. I told him to wait inside for me to come back, but when I got to the newspaper stand the man asked if I could go around the back and bring a new stack to the front. Being the goody two shoes I am I did it, but when I walked behind it two men grabbed me and dragged me into an alley."

Rin brought a hand up to her eyes to wipe away a tear before continuing "I thought they were going to rape me. But instead they threw me into a van and took me to one of the under ground slave trades. I was told I got the easy life, because I got three full meals a day, new clothes every month, and a warm shower. But it still didn't help that I was being held against my will. After 5 months Miroku came and said I was being transferred, and I've bee here ever since. 10 months and happy as can be...but I still miss my family.."

"Rin..oh my god I am so sorry.." Sango said as she hugged the crying girl.

"Me too.." Kagome said joining in on the hug.

"Thanks guys..i use to be a bit of a chubby girl..and I was dyeing my hair red but since then I kept my hair brown. I wouldn't dare ask Mr. Taisho if I could dye it." Rin said with a sigh before giving a soft chuckle.

"I guess it's my turn isn't it.." Sango said before scooting back into her seat.

"You don't have too Sango.." Kagome said.

"No..I want to..." Sango took a deep breathe and then looked at both of the curious girls. "I was at school, I had just finished a test and got let out early so I decided to go and pick up my prom dress from the tailor. I didn't even make it four steps off the high school grounds before I was shoved into a van by a big guys, drugged, and then forced into a stupid camp." She brushed her hair back from her neck and showed them the burn in her neck "Model 35. I heard I got put in the 'nicest' camp because we got good food and didn't have to do hard labor, but no matter what camp your in being taken away from your family and friends is never easy..."

"So I spent four horrific weeks in that place. I slept in a bed with three other woman, I showered every day and then went to work. I was one of the lucky ones, I heard about woman who got dragged away and tortured. One of the guards kept making jokes about doing it to me, but before he got the chance Mr. Taisho came and took me away. I guess I owe him a lifetime." Sango said bringing her eyes to rest on her hands.

"Oh wow Sango.." Rin said looking at her branded number "You must be one of the first people taken.."

"That's what I thought, but it turns out they've been doing this for years.." Sango said.

"I was wondering.." Kagome said looking at the girls "How is Inuyasha able to take the girls from the camps.. is he involved?"

"Hmm...that's actually a good questions. He is a great boss so I can't see how, but it is something I am curious about." Sango said.

Rin brought her hand over her neck and touched her numbers. "I can't see him being involved..." She brushed her hair behind her ear and showed her marking "196.."

Kagome sighed and then brushed her hand behind her ears "227...does that mean it's time for me to share my story?" Kagome asked.

"Only if you want to.." Rin said running a hand over Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome nodded and then sighed "It was a Saturday morning and my mom forgot to pick up my little brother Souta's favorite cereal and I didn't want her going alone so I went with her. When we got close to the supermarket a van pulled up near us and I pushed my mom out of the way when two men tried to grab her." Kagome shuddered at when she remembered the look on her mother's face as she turned back to look at Kagome. "The two men grabbed me and pulled me into the van, drugged me and then took me to the camp. I could faintly hear my mother screaming my name as we drove away, but now I can barely remember how it sounded. I stayed there for two months, lost twenty pounds and befriended a girl named Ganet.

"She helped me out a lot, told me what to do and helped me avoid guards. She gave me tips on how to keep my clothes on my body since we only got one pair. Sometimes she snuck me some extra food, and constantly gave me advice to keep me strong. She saved my life..the week before I left she was killed by the guards and everyday after that I wish I could have returned the favor. I was a coward."

"No Kagome..you weren't. You were just scared." Sango said sitting next to the crying girl.

"I could have done something through...anything. She may still be alive." Kagome said rubbing her eyes. "She was like a mother to me..."

"Please don't cry Kagome." Rin said hugging her. "I know how hard it must be..I can't even remember my mom and dads voices anymore."

"I can't remember what my little brother Kohaku's voice sounded like. My dad how ever I can, but my mom died when I was young.." Sango said resting her chin on her hands.

"I wish we could see them.." Kagome said.

"Me too.." Sango added.

"Me three.." Rin added.

"Well..now we have each other right?" Kagome asked looking at both of the girls.

"Yeah your right.." Sango said with a shy smile. She looked over at the clock on the dresser and smiled "Well, 5:05 you know what that means!"

"Dinner!" Rin shouted as she jumped up from the bed and out of the room. Sango got up to follow her but stopped to turn and look at Kagome.

"You coming?" She asked.

"I'm not hungry..i think I'm gonna go to sleep." Kagome said.

Sango sighed "You sure?"

"Yes." Kagome said grabbing the blanket from her bed and pulling it over her body.

"If you change your mind the kitchen is the first door by the stairs okay?" Sango added before leaving the room. Kagome snuggled herself deeper under the blanket and sighed. She was desperately hungry but the thought of seeing Inuyasha made her kind of nauseous.

"Ugh, I hope this doesn't become on of those crappy romance stories.." Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes and hugged her pillow tightly.

* * *

"Hey Sango hey Rin." Miroku said as he stepped into the kitchen. He smiled at Sango before grabbing a chair and bringing it over next to her. "How is my love?" He asked.

"She is fine thank you." Sango said before stabbing one of the spinach raviolis on her plate with her fork. She promptly shoved it into her mouth and chewed away at it violently before looking at Miroku. "What are you staring at?"

"You my love." He said with a flirtatious smile.

"Well stop it before I hit you." She said. He got up and gave a light nudge to her shoulder before going to the buffet table.

"My dear you need to be more willing for this relationship." He said as he loaded up his plate.

"Why? So you can continue to assault my ass with your lecherous hand?" She said.

"My dear it is not assault." He remarked.

"Then what is it?" She asked.

"Grooming." He said with a small chuckle as he sat back down next to her. Out in the hallway there was a slam of a door and then the noise of two people have a low argument.

"I don't care Inuyasha." Kikyo mumbled under her breathe as she made her way to the kitchen. "I have to go out on this business trip and you can't stop me."

"I don't like you hanging around this Naraku guy so much." Inuyasha stated.

"Well I do...he..is a good employer and I need this promotion so stop fighting me." She said as she pushed her way into the kitchen. She gave a crooked smile and then looked at Miroku. "Oh lecher, lovely to see you."

"Oh bitch, nice to see you crawled out of your cave." Miroku said as he ate away at his food. "So how'r you rewening mmy bwest fends life tuday?" He asked with a mouth full of food.

"Chew your food hunny, or you'll have to go live in the gave." She snorted as she grabbed a plate and went to the buffet table.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he followed Kikyo's lead.

"She wasn't hungry." Rin said.

Inuyasha mumbled something under his breathe as he piled food onto his place. "Why do you care hunny? She's just another servant." Kikyo said as she took her seat on the opposite end of the table.

Inuyasha shook his head and sat down next to Kikyo, not wasting a breathe on answering the rudely asked question. After a few seconds of silent eating Sesshomaru came to join the party, filling his plate and then taking his seat next to Rin.

Sango giggled, and Rin elbowed her bringing the attention of all around them to rest upon their silly actions.

"Rin how was your day off?" Sesshomaru asked trying to keep his eyes on his food.

"It was good how was yours?" Rin asked.

"Hardly a day off since baby brother gave me a new account to handle." Sesshomaru said glaring at Inuyasha.

"Sorry but work is work, if you wanted the day off to take Rin out you should have asked." Inuyasha said as he took a bite of his special prepared ramen.

Kikyo's phone began to rang and in an instance she was up and excusing herself from the table. Inuyasha sighed as she left and then looked at the crowd of stares he was getting. "What?"

Everyone's face fell back onto their food as they silently ate, anxiously awaiting Kikyo's return. When she finally did come back all that happened was completely expected, She told everyone she was being called out on a "special meeting", fought Inuyasha a bit and then left.

Inuyasha finished eating his food in silence until he remembered something. A specific someone wasn't at the table and he needed to go pester her. He got up and grabbed a plate and started to prepare it for her.

"Still hungry Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he watched his friend.

"No this is for Kagome." He said as he finished loading the plate.

"She's sleeping Mr. Taisho." Sango said as she took another bite of her ravioli.

"Well she has to eat." Inuyasha said walking to the door.

"I really don't think you should do this.." Rin said a soft tone.

"Why not?" Inuyasha said looking back at her.

"Because you confused her." Sango said swallowing her ravioli.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned to face Sango completely "And how did I do that Mrs. Know it all?"

"Oh come on? You ordered lunch for you both and then you let Kikyo kick her out?" Sango said.

"Inuyasha really?" Miroku said leaning forward onto the table.

"It was Kikyo what was I suppose to do? Let her become irrational?" Inuyasha asked.

"If you know she would become irrational why are you dating her?" Miroku asked pointing his fork at Inuyasha.

"Because..uh. Stop it and let me bring this to Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he quickly left the room.

"He likes her." Sesshomaru said as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back.

The group of three turned to gawk at Sesshomaru. "What?" He asked. Instead of answering the three turned back to their food to eat, still amazed at how Sesshomaru had something outspoken.

"What?...what did I say?"

* * *

Kagome turned onto her back and groaned when she heard the hard knocks coming at her door. She threw her legs out of the bed and tossed off the blanket. "Coming" She said as she stood up and went to the door. She tiredly grabbed the door knob and opened it to find a smiling Inuyasha with a plate of food.

"Oh..uh hi.." She said looking at him. "What..do you want?"

"You didn't come down to eat, and you said you would eat at dinner. Since you broke your word I am going to force feed you." He flashed another smile and Kagome sighed opening the door to let him in.

He went over to the bed and sat down, he patted the spot next to him and waited for her to sit. "I heard you are upset about what happened earlier with Kikyo."

"How did you..Sango." Kagome said with a sigh. She opened her mouth when Inuyasha brought a small ravioli up to her mouth and rolled her eyes when he flicked it in.

"You shouldn't be upset." He said as he pecked another ravioli with the fork and waited for her to swallow.

"Eawy fer you to sway." She said as she chewed and then swallowed the ravioli. "You weren't rushed out of room after your boss just ordered you food."

"Sorry about that." He mumbled as he put another ravioli in her mouth. "It's just..Kikyo gets what Kikyo wants."

She chewed and swallowed the ravioli "What about what Mr. Taisho wants?"

"Inuyasha and he doesn't know what he wants anymore. Well no not true he does but he has a lot of responsibility that stops him, plus Kikyo doesn't like certain things." He sighed.

"What certain things does he like?" She said before taking another ravioli into her mouth. The whole situation sent off a romantic vibe that Kagome desperately tried to avoid.

"Bowling, football, late night swimming, eating fast food. Kikyo isn't a sport person, always has a meeting to go to, and doesn't like eating fatty foods. I'm surprised she even ate the ravioli tonight." He said maneuvering the fork around the food in the plate.

"Well I don't see why she wouldn't like those sports. And burgers are the world. Well my world at least." Kagome said as she opened her mouth one more time for a ravioli.

"Well maybe I'll take you out to a fast food restaurant and let you pig out." Inuyasha said as he forked the ravioli and plopped it into Kagome's mouth.

She chewed the ravioli and then shook her head showing she was full "Thanks Mr. Tai-"

"Inuyasha, please Kagome." He pestered.

"Inuyasha. Thank you." She said walking over to the door.

"No problem. How about tomorrow after your done working with Maddie I take you to dinner at the fattiest most greasy burger joint in the whole city?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sounds great, but what about Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"She is going on an "emergency" work related vacation with her manager Naraku." Inuyasha said.

"Oh okay. Then fine I'll go. What time?" Kagome asked.

"How about 6?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sounds good. But now if you please Inuyasha I do have to go to sleep." She said walking over to the door.

"Haha, well then." Inuyasha smiled as he got up and went to Kagome. "I'm really am sorry about earlier. I should have said something I know, I promise it wont happen again."

"Don't worry about it, see you tomorrow." She said opening the door.

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and then nudged her shoulder "Sleep tight Kagome." And then he was gone. Kagome closed the door and leaned her back against it letting out a deep sigh.

"Good night...Inuyasha..."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, so people are probably wondering who Kaiak is? The mysterious man who runs the slave trade? Will he come back for Kagome? Is Inuyasha working with or along side him? What is this secret he isn't telling her? All in due time.

Warm-amber92: Don't worry I am already working out the entire plot for the burger date and I can assure you it will be cute. But it will be emotional.

Vampireinu95: Inuyasha has balls, but kikyo has a tight grip on them. Haha

**Chapter 5: For Making Me Feel Safe**

"_Kagome..come on Kagome we have to go work.." Ganet said nudging the sleeping girl._

"_What day is it?" Kagome asked looking at Ganet._

"_I lost track.." Ganet mumbled as she stood up from beside Kagome._

"_What th hell are you two still doing here huh?" One of the guards asked approaching the two girls. "I asked you a question." He said standing close behind Ganet._

"_Kagome doesn't feel well I was just waking her up and-"_

"_I don't care about how she is feeling. Get her up and out to the mills. Unless, you want to join me and Jack in the back room again." He murmured moving closer to Ganet._

_Just then Kagome picked herself up onto her feet and grabbed Ganets hand. "Ready." She spat out as stumbled out of the room in a quick pace._

"_Kagome Kagome slow down!" Ganet said trying to keep up with her. _

"_What did the guard mean bring you into the back room Ganet?! Is he hurting you?!" Kagome exclaimed. Now they were outside of the door to the mill room, and something inside of Kagome's stomach continued to turn and toss._

"_No hunny that is not it at all! We were just..i was putting in..overtime. For bread." Ganet stuttered looking at Kagome. She brushed back some of Kagome's hair behind her ear and sighed. "Just keep yourself innocent you hear me?" Kagome nodded and then took a deep breathe. "You look sick..."_

"_I think..i'm going to be.." Kagome heaved behind falling over herself. Her entire body shook as she was sick over the floor. She hadn't eaten much in days so when she did get sick there wasn't much. Ganet begged her to sneak back into their "dorm" room and sleep but Kagome said she would not risk it._

_So for the next 8 hours working in the dark, dusty, and cramped mill Kagome felt worse than usual. She got a sick a few times, and due to the guards not caring and the conditions they were already working in, she was forced to stand in it. Ganet begged a few more times for her to sneak back into the room and rest, but Kagome would not. Eventually Kagome became disoriented, and dizzy. _

"_Kagome..Kagome are you okay?!" _

"_Kagome wake up!"_

"_Kagome come on please wake up!" _

"_Kagome.._

_..._

"Kagome come on wake up!" Sango shouted shaking the girl.

"Why is she screaming?!" Rin asked covering her ears.

"She must be having a nightmare!" Sango said shaking Kagome harder. A knock came to the door, Rin went over and opened it to find a frightened Natalia.

"What's wrong?!" Natalia screamed running over to Kagome.

"She started screaming and crying and she won't wake up!" Sango shouted. Kagome started to throw her arms out at Sango as her screams got longer. Then she started to claw at her arms and stomach still crying.

"Quick Rin go get Kaede, Inuyasha someone! Heck get 911 if you have to!" Natalia shouted. Rin nodded and ran out of the room in a flash, leaving a trail of tears behind her.

"Why is she clawing herself?!" Sango screamed finally grabbing Kagome's wrist.

"It must be apart of the nightmare! I have seen people have nightmares but never as bad at this!" Natalia shouted.

"Out of my way!" A voice shouted from the hallway. Sango and Natalia turned to look at the door, after a few seconds Inuyasha came running in. He was probably just woken up seeing as he was only in a pair of black boxers and a white t-shirt. "What's...happening?" Inuyasha asked trying to catch his breathe.

"She is having a nightmare and started hurting herself. We can't wake her up or calm her down." Sango said looking back at the squirming and crying Kagome.

"Let..me..try.." Inuyasha said scooting Sango away. He gentle reached his hands out to Kagome "Kagome...shh Kagome it's okay.." Inuyasha mumbled as he scooped the girl up into his arms. He held her tight against his chest, and although she fought and hit at him a few times eventually she fell into a soft slumber.

Inuyasha waited a few seconds, stroking Kagome's hair with his hand softly behind taking the initiative to wake her up. He nudged her shoulders lightly and waited for her eyes to flutter open.

"What.." Kagome mumbled as she opened her eyes and looked around the three worried faces before her. Make that four since Rin came rushing in heaving and crying. "What..is wrong?" Kagome asked. She looked over at Inuyasha and felt her cheeks heating up as she saw his arms around her. "Why are you..hugging me?"

"Kagome..you were screaming..and crying...and...you began to hurt yourself.." Sango said sitting down next to Kagome. Kagome took a deep breathe and wiped the sweat from her forehead, as her arm passed her eyes she noticed the bruises and cuts on covering it.

"Oh my god.." Kagome said.

"Kagome..what was the dream about?" Inuyasha asked.

"It...was me and Ganet..and that's all I remember.." She muttered.

"Ganet..? From the camp?" Rin asked.

"Yeah..when..when...am..i gonna..feel..safe.." Kagome said closing her eyes in exhaustion.

"She must still be afraid of going back to that camp.." Natalia said watching Kagome as she unwillingly fell victim to a deep sleep.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and felt something shift inside of his stomach. He had desperately wanted to make her feel at home and yet he had abandoned her when she first came in. She probably thought he was going to send her back, though he didn't know what would make her think that.

"Don't worry Kagome..you will never go back there as long as I am around.."

"Master Inuyasha what a joy to see you in the kitchen so early." Myoga said as he bounced over to the exhausted man.

"Not now Myoga. I need coffee. The strongest coffee you can find." Inuyasha groaned as he leaned his head onto his fist.

"Rough night Master Inuyasha?" Myoga asked as he turned on the coffee machine and then ran around the kitchen to grab all his needed supplies.

"More like a rough morning.." Inuyasha mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"Ah! Kaede was right, you were helping Mrs. 227." Myoga said.

"What did you call her?" Inuyasha opening his eyes to glare at the man.

"Mrs...227? That is her number isn't it.." Myoga asked.

"Her name is Kagome! I don't ever want you to call her by her model number again you hear me?!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he banged his fist onto the table.

"Master Inuyasha you never had a problem with me calling people by their numbers before.." Myoga stuttered as he prepared the coffee.

"Well from now on, never do it again. You got it?!" Inuyasha said sternly.

"Yes Master Inuyasha..." Myogo responded bringing his coffee over to him.

"Good." Inuyasha said as he grabbed his coffee and left the kitchen. He went into his office down the hall and locked the door behind him. He glided over to his desk and sighed as he picked up the phone, punching a few numbers. He listened to the ringing with growing inpatients until he finally got an answer.

"Kaiak talk to me." The raspy voice said over the line

"Kaiak I think I'm ready." Inuyasha said.

"Ready for what exactly Mr. Taisho?"

"To leave my share of the trade to you and just take my assets as they are."

"...What made you reach to this conclusion?"

"I have a successful manor and am able to sustain a life without my share of the trade now so I think I can handle it."

"Mr. Taisho this is a big disappointment for me."

"I do apologize Mr. Kaiak. But I think me and Kikyo are close to settling down and having a family, so I would rather start clean then."

"It's a shame, wouldn't want anything to happen with that family.."

"...Mr. Kaiak what are you getting at?"

" , I offered you the chance to wash away your shares two weeks ago. Not today, you know too much. At least not as much as you knew then, and I cannot permit you to leave. Good day Mr. Taisho."

And without giving Inuyasha the chance to interject Mr. Kaiak hung up the phone. Inuyasha leaned back into his desk chair and stared at the wall for a few seconds, a lingering sense of anger hanging in the air.

"First I have a girl who has uncontrollable nightmares, next Myoga pisses me off and now I was denied my chance to leave this underground fucking trade. What the fuck else could go wrong!" Inuyasha shouted as he slammed his fist against his desk. "Son of a bitch!" He exclaimed as he shoved all of his stuff off of the desk and onto the floor. He grabbed the phone on the corner of his desk and ripped it out of the wall before throwing it against the wall.

He rested his hands against his sides and let out a few short breathes before finally calming down. "I'm screwed.." He mumbled as he brought his hand up to his forehead. "I'm so screwed..." And although he wanted to continue to think about how he was going to escape this trade, all he could think of was Kagome.

He had began to miss her when he went to bed last night, he missed her when he had a brief dream of her, and he missed her when he left her to rest on her bed this morning. She was the center of his mind the moment he picked her up from the camp. When he looked into her eyes he felt like his whole world shifted. He swore she was just another servant to him but his heart racing, hands sweating, and body tensing with every second they sat in the car together made him think differently. He liked this girl, and he hardly knew her.

And now he had to protect her more than anything, he didn't know how he would do it or when but he will get out of that slave trade. Whether Kaiak gives him permission or not.

* * *

Kagome woke up to an empty room, a beeping alarm clock, and a growling stomach. And although these three things made her sad it was still better than waking up in a crowded, dark, and hot room.

She shifted herself out of the bed and went to the dresser. There were six drawers, two labeled S, two labeled R, and one not labeled. Kagome opened it up to find brand new clothes and a sticker on top of them. K...

"Time..to join the family.." Kagome said as she peeled off the sticker and pressed it against the drawer. Although it was a small and not a big meaningful gesture, it still made her feel warm. She pulled out a pair of black jeans and a long stripped sweater.

"Wow..this looks..expensive.." She mumbled to herself as she undressed herself.

"My god..trying to make an impression?" Sango asked as she leaned against the door frame of the room. Kagome jumped and then quickly dressed herself.

"Shit, my bad." Kagome said a faint blush coming to her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it, I like a good show." Sango said with a brief smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, how about you?" Kagome asked.

"Tired as fuck, thanks." Sango said with a gentle laugh. "Mr. Taisho says he wants you to rest today."

"What about working with Maddie?" Kagome asked.

"I mean..you can go to work. But today you gave everyone a big scare.." Sango said.

"Oh..well. I understand that, but I think I can handle it.." Kagome said. Sango and Kagome exchanged glances when a big growl came from Kagome's stomach and after a few seconds of silence they fell into a deep laughter.

"Oh my god, let us get you something to eat okay?" Sango said trying to stifle her laughter.

"Yeah that sounds good." Kagome said as she followed Sango out of the room. As they walked to the kitchen Sango began to talk and yap about every little thing that popped into her head while Kagome listened quietly. When they entered the kitchen Sango stopped talking and smiled. "Well look who is here Kagome?" She said pointing towards Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed and gave Inuyasha a shy wave when he looked up at her. He stood up from his meal and walked over to her, giving a gentle smile as he stood close to her.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" Inuyasha asked rubbing her back gently.

"I'm good, how about you?" She asked.

"Good." He said with a brief smile before motioning towards the buffet table. Kagome nodded and let him lead her over to it. He stopped her when she reached for a plate and instead grabbed one and loaded it up for her himself.

"So this morning..scary huh?" He asked watching her expression as he fell into a sad frown.

"Yeah.." She mumbled following him closely. She could hear the giggles from Rin and Sango behind her, and wondered if she also heard Natalia giggling but it was probably Miroku instead. She still hadn't met him but from what Rin told her, he was a lecher and a woman at times.

"Kagome..I just want you to know something.." He said bringing the food over to the place next to his seat.

"What is that?" She asked looking up at him.

He leaned over to her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear "That as long as I am around..you will never go back to that camp." He whispered.

Kagome took a deep breathe and gave a gentle smile "Thank you Inuyasha."

"For what?" He asked running the back of his finger over her cheek.

"For making me feel safe..."

* * *

Sorry it is a short chapter and doesn't really give in much but I am having a small writers block. I just have a lot to do today and wanted to make sure I could bang out at least one chapter before I got swamped with stuff to do. So please don't kill me yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter for the day here we go.

I have a few different languages in this chapter but I am not fluent in some of them so sorry if the translation sucks.

**Chapter 6: First Dates Make Great Tragedies**

"Okay Kagome, your going to be working with Maddie in the garden. I honestly don't know what she does there. I guess plant flowers and stuff but I can't see why that would take 8 hours a day." Sango said as she walked through the long corridor leading to the back of the house.

"Why aren't I doing any kind of maid work with you and Natalia?" Kagome asked running her hands over her white apron. Inuyasha had asked Natalia to give it to her so she wouldn't ruin her clothes even though she protested saying she'd be careful.

So now here she was, reporting for garden duty with a silly white apron. She felt as if she was some sort of house wife in it, and that was never apart of Kagome's life style.

"Don't worry, you can toss that in a trash can when your working." Sango said seeing Kagome's annoyed expression towards the hideous looking thing.

"Good." Kagome said with a roll of her eyes. She was never into doing things that others asked or wearing uniforms. But when she went into that camp she learned to take orders very quickly, maybe she'd be able to adjust to uniforms just as quickly if not she will eventually. Maybe she would have had a better relationship with her mother before she was abducted if she just learned to bite her tongue and give in to things.

Her mother wanted to throw her into a school with uniforms, Kagome lasted a year before she was begging to be taken out. She refused to speak to her mother for a whole three months when she didn't get her way, and even when her her mother would try to speak with her Kagome would only walk away or argue.

"_Dad would have never thrown me into a boarding school!" Kagome shouted at her mother. _

"_Well he isn't here so that doesn't matter! Now get up stairs and get dressed! Honestly Kagome do you think he would be happy with you knowing your throwing a fit over a damn uniform!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled._

"_He would be proud with the fact that I was standing up for myself! You never do anything for Souta and me anymore! You only do what is easy for you!" Kagome screamed as she stomped away from her shocked mother. She and Kagome had fought everyday that week but never had Kagome raised her voice so loud. _

"_Young lady! Get back here right now!" Mrs. Higurashi screamed as she stormed after her daughter._

"_No fuck you and your damn boarding school! I hate it there, everyone acts like there better than me and for all I know they probably are because they have mothers who don't do everything for themselves and nothing for their children!" Kagome screamed as she turned on her heel to face her mother. "Honestly mom when is the last time you did something for me and Souta! Everyday you buy yourself new clothes, new movies, you even got yourself a new car! You may be hurting over dad but so are we and you'd rather spend every last penny you have on things that have no value than heal with your own god damn children! Dad wouldn't be disappointed in me mom! He'd be disappointed in YOU!" _

That was two months before Kagome was stolen from her mother and thrown into a slave trade. Mrs. Higurashi had realized everything that Kagome said was right, that instead of trying to heal herself and her children she was spending money on useless items. Hoping to fill a void in her life. She pushed Souta and Kagome into the boarding schools, because she didn't want them to see her suffer. Although it seems like a selfless act, but it is selfish if you don't try and heal your children first.

Eventually Kagome's mother sold the car they didn't need, return what ever she could and sold the rest on websites. She took Souta and Kagome out of the boarding schools, and tried her best to repair her relationships with her children. Over a course of one month Mrs. Higurashi was able to gain an up most respect and love from Souta, but Kagome was never able to forgive her mother for saying her father wouldn't be happy with her.

Kagome was closer to her father than anyone in the world, he was her role model in every way and the day he had been taken from her was the day she wanted to die the most. It wasn't a pleasant death, not even close. Her father had been coming from work when he decided to buy some milk remembering they had been out of it that morning. If only Mrs. Higurashi had told him that she picked some up his death would have been avoided. But who would have known that the corner store he walked into would be getting robbed? How would the robbers know that a cop would stumble into their robbery and pull his gun on them? How would Mr. Higurashi know that there was a third robber in the back of the store, ready to kill him when he pulled his gun out?

The whole scene was a bloody mess, it could have even been compared to a massacre if you will. And ever since that day Kagome vowed that the men who killed her father would be strangled by her hands. But after a few months of them never being found, that vow turned more and more into a pit of revenge that will never come to be with each passing day.

Kagome fell into a deep pit of rage when her father was murdered, her mother fell into an even deeper pit of depression and abandonment. Kagome resented her mother for the way she became, but eventually Kagome grew to understand. Maybe she was getting older or smarter, but she did understand that her father was her mothers other half.

She only wondered how crazy her mother was right now over her being abducted..

"Oh god she is doing it again." Sango said giving Kagome a shake of the shoulders. "My god! You zone out so..hey..you okay?" Sango asked noticing the redness that began to envelope her eyes.

"Yeah..i'm fine." Kagome said wiping at her eyes even though she hadn't let out a single tear. She flashed Sango a brief smile and then nudged her forward. "Really.."

"Okay...well this is Maddie." Sango said motioning towards the short girl standing before them. She had long red hair, with bright blue eyes that complimented it perfectly. She was thinner, not as thin as her but she was definitely close. Although she heard from Sango she was about 24, she had the complexion of a teenager maybe even a preteen. Her face looked so young and her body resembled that of a 12 year old girl.

"Pleasure to meet you." She said in a vaguely foreign accent. Kagome figured it was British but after a little more focus she learned it was actually Australian. "I am Luna De Madeline. But people call me Maddie."

"Why not Luna?" Kagome asked.

"Because.." Maddie said brushing her hair away from her neck "I am Model L12. That was when they were using the first initial of every ones name. I'd rather not be reminded of my mark every time I hear my name ya know? Besides Maddie is a lot cuter."

"Hmm, Luna De Madeline. That is french isn't it?" Kagome asked.

"Oui etes-vous francias?" She asked. When Kagome only stared at her with a dumbfounded expression she smiled and then shook her head. "Tu Parli Italiani?" Again another dumbfounded look and now Maddie had to laugh. "Sorry, I am fluent in three languages, but I come from Australia."

"Wow..how did you get mixed up in the slave trade?" Kagome asked.

"Well just because you know other languages doesn't mean you won't be taken as a sex slave my dear." Maddie said running her hands over her arms lightly.

"You were a sex slave?" Kagome asked.

"Unfortunately. 3..4 guys a day. 5 days a week for 8 months. I was taken 3 weeks after my graduation from law school outside of a cafe on Kirkland Blvd." Maddie said letting out a sigh.

"I don't understand.." Kagome said running her hand over cheek. "Why if we are taken her don't we escape? Be free?"

"Oh sweetie..Mr. Taisho is our protection. I would love to be free and be a lawyer but do you think any of the men who were at my camp would let me survive if they saw me? What about you, Sango, Natalia, or Rin? It is safe if we remain here, besides Inuyasha is tied down to the slave trade just as much as we are. If we go missing they will try and find us." Maddie said looking at Kagome. "Now come on dear, lets not talk like this anymore. It's best to keep those thoughts to yourself, we have work to do. Sango."

"Maddie. See you at lunch Kagome." Sango said as she waved goodbye.

Kagome brought her eyes up to Maddie who smiled and touched her shoulder "You will learn to love this place. Trust me."

"Thanks Maddie." Kagome said with a soft sigh. "So what do we do now?"

"Now we plant some lilies in celebration of your arrival!" Maddie exclaimed as she skipped over to a small shed over by a garden. It was surrounded by a very tiny white fence. The whole garden was over flowing with vibrant colors of flowers, was shining with the prettiest and brightest stones Kagome had ever seen, and had the most well groomed looking dirt. If dirt could even look well groomed.

"What color lilies are we planting?" Kagome said walking over to Maddie.

"Well what color is your favorite?" Maddie asked.

"Blue." Kagome answered. Maddie turned away for a second and Kagome swore that she saw her write something down, but then in an instance Maddie was flying into shed. Kagome heard a bang, a few things fall, and then Maddie muttering curses as she came out of the shed with a black plastic box.

"I knew I had blue I just knew it!" Maddie said with a large smile. She and Kagome got right to work making small holes in the last bit of free spaces in the dirt, planting the seed, and then covering it up. Maddie hounded Kagome with questions like no other. What her favorite movie was, what her favorite subject in school was, when was her birthday, what did she like to do in her free time.

Kagome thought it was strange at first but then she figured Maddie was just trying to be nice. She swore again that when Maddie turned away she was writing something on a note pad, but she never really could see. After they had finished planting the lilies Sango came out to tell them that it was lunch time, and about 20 minutes after that Inuyasha came out demanding to know why there weren't inside eating.

"We lost track of time." Kagome said as she picked up the empty plastic box.

"Lost track of time? You sure your not trying to skip out on lunch again?" He said following her as she went to the shed.

"I assure you Inuyasha I am not." Kagome stated.

"Ohh Inuyasha. First name basis huh?" Maddie said as she slipped past Inuyasha, giggles falling from her lips by the hand full.

"Maddie, lunch." Inuyasha said with a stern look. Maddie turned around and looked at Inuyasha with big brown eyes and a pouting lip but the hanyou didn't give in for even a moment. Maddie let out a small huff and then marched out of the shed and inside of the house. Leaving Kagome and Inuyasha inside of the shed, the tension growing by the second.

"So..we still on for tonight?" Inuyasha asked taking a step towards Kagome.

"I don't know, I might try to skip out on dinner." Kagome said in a mocking tone. She turned around just in time to be pressed up right against Inuyasha chest, a small gasp leaving her mouth. She looked up at him to find his golden eyes staring down at her, a smug smile twitching at the corners of his lip. "Uh..excuse me.."

"Where you going?" He said with a weak laugh.

"To go eat." Kagome said trying to step around Inuyasha.

"Uh uh uh.." Inuyasha said as he trapped Kagome in a big hug. "Not until you say we are still on for tonight."

"Ugh fine we are still on." Kagome said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yay. Meet me at 5:45 I have a surprise for you" Inuyasha said with a big smile as he let her go. "6 o clock, if you don't want anyone to know just sneak out through the garden." Inuyasha said with a quick wink as he walked out of the shed.

"Why wouldn't I want anyone to know? It isn't a date right?" Kagome said with a soft laugh.

"Not sure yet, but if we wind up in bed afterwards we will know for sure." He said with a flirtatious smile before walking inside of the house. Kagome's jaw dropped as she placed her hands on her hips.

"That guy I swear.."

* * *

"Kagome...what are you doing?" Rin said as she rolled over onto her stomach. She had been skipping through pages of a fashion magazine, going on and on about how she could make a better shirt than most of the designers in there. She also made a few remarks about some shirts which weren't ironed correctly. Kagome couldn't bother to listen after five minutes, but Rin didn't stop talking.

"Getting dressed." Kagome said as she took off her t-shirt and then opened a few drawers.

"Why?" Rin asked "It's only 5:30. Definitely not time for pajamas."

"Yeah but I am going out to eat with Inuyasha so-"

"What! Your getting a chance to leave!" Rin shouted as she jumped up from her bed and ran over to Kagome. "What the hell! Why do you get to leave the house you've only been here a day! I had to wait two weeks to leave with Sesshomaru and Sango had to wait a whole month for Miroku!"

"I don't know Inuyasha wanted to take me to a burger place." Kagome said as she grabbed a long black bottom down sweater and a white tang top.

"Is it a date?" Rin asked.

"How could it be he has a girlfriend." Kagome said putting on the clothes.

"Yeah and she's such a treat." Rin said as she rolled her eyes and sat back down onto her bed. "Kagome you've been here one day and he's already said your name more times that mine and Sango's combined. He's taking you out to dinner and he always freaks out when you are even five minutes late to breakfast, lunch, or dinner."

"Okay Rin but did you ever think that maybe he is just a very protective boss?" Kagome asked trading her dirty apron and sweat pants for a pair of black jeans.

"Ha..ha...ha.. NO." Rin said as she crossed her arms over her chest "Not fair."

"I don't have to go." Kagome said turning to look at Rin.

"No it's okay, maybe i'll take Sesshy up on his offer and go to dinner with him as well." Rin said jumping up from the bed.

"Alright well, I have to go." Kagome said as she grabbed a jean jacket from the closet. She looked over her shoulder to give Sango a wave goodbye who only tilted her head slightly and waved back. She waited till Kagome left before turning to look at Rin.

"I think he likes her." Sango said.

"Holy shit, you were so quiet I forgot you were even here." Rin said as she browsed through the clothing in the closet. "And Sango do yourself a favor, don't quit your day job."

"What the hell does that mean?" Sango said as she shoved her face into the nearest pillow.

"That you may make a shitty maid, but you would make an even shittier detective." Rin said a smile.

"True."

* * *

Kagome pranced down the stairs quickly. She tried her best to be quiet but some of the steps were too squeaky for her liking. She didn't mind if anyone caught her going to dinner with Inuyasha, but if anyone acted the way Rin did then she wouldn't want to be bothered. She hadn't even realized how weird this whole situation seemed until Rin pointed it out.

She went over to the front door but found that there was no handle. She raised an eyebrow at the key pad that was on the door instead and couldn't help but shiver. What makes a man so paranoid that he can't even have a real door handle? Wasn't there a door handle on the other side when she came though? Was this so the girls wouldn't run out or leave?

"Looking for me." Inuyasha said from the top of the stairs. He gave a brief smile before coming down towards her. He ran his hand over her shoulders once he got close to her and then punched a four digit combination into the key pad. "Precautions." He said before backing up. The door let out a low beep and then opened automatically, Inuyasha took a hold of it. He waited till Kagome left and then followed after her, keeping a hand on her back as he lead her to his car.

"Why are you taking such precautions?" Kagome asked.

"You never know who is going to try and pull something dangerous.." He stated before walking around to the passenger side of his car. It was the same one that he had picked up Kagome in, only it smelt different. Some kind of tropical scent, probably from an air freshener. Why though? Was he trying to impress her? Was she over thinking it?

She waited till he sat inside the car to continue her interrogation. "Like what?" She asked.

Inuyasha buckled himself in and sighed grabbing the steering wheel of the car with a tight grip. "Kagome.." He started the car and sped out of the drive way "I protect you guys. You guys may not think it, but without me your as good as dead."

It wasn't a surprise to Inuyasha that Kagome's jaw dropped from what he said, in fact if she hadn't been shocked by his words he would probably have a bigger problem to deal with.

"I rescued you. I feed you, clothe you, I give you a job because if I don't your dead. You'll be taken back to that slave trade. If you run away, they will find you and throw you back in faster than you can say gotcha. Is that what you want?" Kagome shook her head and leaned back in her chair as she stared out the front window.

"Look I really don't want to be so rude especially to you, but it is the truth. I want to keep you safe, just trust me okay?" Inuyasha said looking over at her.

"Won't I get in trouble if I'm out here with you?" Kagome asked.

"No, especially since you sort of weirdly look like Kikyo. Anyone who looks at us by a glance will assume your her, at least they hopefully will, and so no attention will be drawn to us. No attention no chance of you being found out, and even then Sesshomaru and Miroku do this all the time so why can't I?" Inuyasha asked.

And then, it clicked. "Wait so you think I look like Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome are you kidding me? You two could probably be mistaken for twins, I don't understand how no one else has noticed but I seem to be the only one who likes Kikyo anymore so I can see why everyone else would try and not compare." Inuyasha said.

"Huh..mistaken for twins..How about personality wise?" Kagome asked.

"Well so far you two are completely different. But really your looks a dead freaky. Aside from some things that are different from a distant you will be mistaken for her no doubt." Inuyasha said.

"I see. Because it would be bad if you were seen with another girl other than Kikyo." Kagome mumbled.

"Exactly, see I know you'd understand." Inuyasha said.

"Especially with a slave. Wow, it all makes sense now." Kagome said.

"What makes sense?" Inuyasha asked looking over at Kagome.

"You and me. The worrying, the wanting to be on a first name basis, you trying to make me feel special every day. It's not because you like me, it's because I look like Kikyo! It's because I remind you of Kikyo!" Kagome shouted.

"Wait Kagome no thats not what I me-"

"Take me back." She said sternly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I said take me back! I want to go back to the house!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kagome wait just calm down and-"

"No! I will not be used as a back up for you when Kikyo is out of town. How could I not see this sooner, the moment Kikyo leaves you take her look-a-like on date into town and want her to pretend to be Kikyo!" Kagome shouted.

"Hang on stop it! I never said that you should pretend to be Kikyo." Inuyasha said as he pulled the car up to the curb of "Franks Forever Famous Burgers. "All I said was that you could be mistaken for her."

"Yeah cuz it would be so bad if you were seen with someone else." Kagome said staring out of her window. Inuyasha touched her shoulder but she flinched away.

"Kagome. Ugh dammit yes I should have told you this but I really didn't think it mattered. I figured if you looked like Kikyo no one from...no one from the slave trade would try and do anything.. I figured it would..kind of be like a safe guide ya know?' Inuyasha said. Kagome relaxed her shoulders after a few seconds and turned to look at him. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were wet with tears, but what he was saying made sense and made her feel better.

"You promise it's not because I look like Kikyo that you want to take me to dinner?" Kagome said.

"Kagome I don't even want to take the real Kikyo to dinner. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I just felt it would make you feel safer knowing no one would suspect anything." Inuyasha said touching her shoulder again. Instead of flinching away this time she rested her cheek against his hand and closed her eyes.

"Sorry..your right." Kagome said.

"It's okay, you ready to eat?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, but hang on. Didn't you say you had a surprise for me?" Kagome asked.

"Oh right." Inuyasha said as he reached into the pocket of his beige jacket. He fussed around with it for a few seconds before pulling out a small silver key. It was hanging loosely on the a ball chain, with a small inscription. "I meant to start doing this when I first started taking in slaves. But I never got around to it, until you came. The sad thing is I can't get myself to give them to anyone else, just you." He said with a weak smile as he unhooked it and then placed it on her neck. He snapped the chain into place and then picked up the key to show her.

"Freedom..why put it on a key though.." Kagome asked looking down at the key.

"Because keys can go both ways. They can lock you up or be your gateway to freedom." He said letting go of the key. She watched it fall against her chest and then looked up at him.

"It's beautiful thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said touching the key with two fingers. A wide smile fell onto her lips.

"I'm glad you think so, you ready to go inside?" He asked reaching for his car handle.

"Yeah, i'm starved." Kagome said.

* * *

"Oh my god I can't believe you." Kagome said as she ran out to the car. She flashed him a smile as she climbed into the car clasping her hand over her mouth. She tried to contain her laughter as Inuyasha climbed into the car but felt it becoming harder with each second.

"Why not? I told you I would so I did it." Inuyasha said "Besides you know you liked it."

"Yeah but you know she is gonna find out!" Kagome shrieked as she buckled herself in.

"Who cares. I bet the guy she is with will be very happy about it." Inuyasha said with a wide smile as he started the car and drove off. "Honestly she writes her number on a napkin for me and expect me not to use it? I mean I think this was a great solution."

"Handing the number to the guy she obviously didn't like is a great idea? How?" Kagome asked resting back into the chair.

"See now you say she didn't like him. But why were they on a date then?" Inuyasha asked.

"How do you know it was a date? What if it was a creep who followed her?" Kagome asked.

"Exactly it's a whole what if situation. She went to the bathroom I slipped him the number, now he is a happy camper. What if because of this they become a very happy couple in the future?" Inuyasha asked.

"What if he follows her to every place she goes?" Kagome asked turning in her seat to face him.

"What if I follow you every where?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'd hit you." Kagome said with a smile.

"Oh really?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah." Kagome mocked.

"Where would you hit me?" Inuyasha asked giving Kagome a flirtatious look.

"Ugh you are messed up." Kagome laughed.

"Oh yeah ugh Kagome hit me there. Oh yeah harder ugh harder one more time ugh yes!" Inuyasha yelled out in a high pitched girly voice. Kagome covered her mouth as she started to laugh again and this time Inuyasha joined in.

"I am never going to dinner with you again." Kagome said.

"You don't mean that." Inuyasha stated with a smile.

"You spilled water on me, put hot sauce on my burger while I was in the bathroom and now just imitated a woman having sex." Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah and you threw french fries at me, kicked my knee underneath the table which still hurts and threatened to hit me. Your abusive." Inuyasha said.

"What!" Kagome shouted just as she burst into laughter.

"You heard me." He choked out between laughs. "You are abusive!"

"You want me to be abusive?!" Kagome asked leaning towards him.

"Only if pleasure is involved." Inuyasha said nudging her slightly.

"You were not loved as a child were you?" Kagome asked.

"I was very loved. In fact my mother had a friend who would love me so much that I-"

"Nanananananana! I don't wanna hear this!" Kagome shouted as she shoved her fingers into her ears.

"Haha, you are gullible by far." Inuyasha said as he pulled into the driveway of the mansion. He pushed his door open and then sprinted over to Kagome's. "My lady/" He said as he opened the door and then bowed.

"You are so weird." Kagome said as she climbed out of the car and then walked to the front door.

"Weird enough for another dinner?!" Inuyasha asked as he ran after her.

"Maybe." Kagome said as she waited for him at the door.

"I hope you had a good time." He said as he fumbled through his keys.

"I had a great time." She said with a wide smile. Inuyasha turned towards her and smiled leaning close to her.

"So another dinner?" He said his lips inches from her. The two hung there for a few seconds, the heat in between them rising. Kagome's eyes kept flickering back and forth between Inuyasha's eyes and his lips. Something in her body wanted her to go for it, but something in her brain kept saying no. Inuyasha leaned just a tad closer and then Kagome responded. She crept up onto her toes, and just as the gap between them was about to close a noise broke the silence.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open as the noise grew louder, and then he realized it was coming from him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone rolling his eyes at the caller. "I'm...really sorry.." He said pressing the call button. "Hey Kikyo.."

Kagome's heart dropped 6 feet into the ground at the sound of the happy girl on the phone. Just moments ago she let her feelings and desires get the best of her, forgetting all about Inuyasha's status. He mouthed to her a quick sorry and then unlocked the door. Before he could stop her Kagome was inside and running up the stairs, the feeling of warm wet tears striding down her cheeks was no surprise to her.

What ever had happened between them tonight, she vowed she would never let it happen again.

So long as Inuyasha was dating Kikyo, Kagome Higurashi would keep her distance.

* * *

Sorry I didn't write the date but it would have taken too long. Don't worry there will be flash backs.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I hope the last chapter was good, I know I probably made some people want to kill Inuyasha -cough cough- Warm-Amber92 -cough cough- but please don't hurt him yet. He'll come around.

**Chapter 7: Another Chance for Dinner**

"Hey Kagome!" Sango yelled as she sat up on her bed. "How was dinner?"

"Good." Kagome mumbled as she stripped off her jacket and tang top.

"Uh oh, she sounds sad." Rin said. Three pillows rested on top of her head, with two blankets covering that. Kagome could tell they had some sort of pillow fight, or Rin was just really trying to go to sleep.

"Kagome what happened?" Sango asked standing up from her bed. She walked over to Kagome slowly, touching her shoulder lightly.

"We had a nice dinner, thats it." Kagome said as she searched through her drawers for a pajama top.

"Kagome, you guys were gone three hours. More has to happen than just a 'nice dinner'" Rin said finally throwing the pillows and blankets off of herself.

"Well..like the dinner was really nice. It was fun, we joked a lot. I had a really good burger, and it was..it was just really good...but on our way home he kept looking at me and we kept smiling and joking and I felt that maybe he was into me. When...we got to the front door..i thought he was about to kiss me..but then his cell phone rang and instead of ignoring it he answered it.." Kagome said with a deep sigh as she got herself dressed.

"Who was it?" Sango asked.

"Who do you think it was!" Rin exclaimed as she stood up. "Who is the only person who calls Inuyasha anymore!"

"Kagome?" Sango spoke softly as she rubbed Kagome's shoulders.

"Rin is right..at least I think she is right, it was Kikyo." Kagome muttered.

"I was right!" Rin shouted as she threw herself back onto her bed. "Out of everything that insensitive jerk could do this is the worst!"

"Kagome don't take it too hard." Sango whispered to her as she gave her a tight hug.

"I just, thought he actually liked me. But turns out I am just a Kikyo look-a-like." Kagome muttered. Even though Inuyasha had explained to her that her looks were just to keep any unwanted attraction coming to them, she still felt like there was more too it. She wanted to believe him, and she almost did last night. But when he answered the phone for Kikyo Kagome realized that even if she does look like Kikyo, he will never love her like Kikyo. She is just a servant, nothing more, but certainly less.

"What do you mean a Kikyo look-a-like?" Rin asked.

"Inuyasha said I look like Kikyo. Said it would be easier for us to go around the city with out getting unwanted attention." Kagome said as she sat down onto her bed.

"Oh shit they do look similar." Sango said taking a seat next to Kagome. "But your eyes are a tint lighter, and your skin is as crazy tan as hers. Sometimes over the summer she goes tanning and looks like an orange it's soo funny. But even then your personalities are the complete opposite. She's a witch and your like the princess that everyone wishes were king." Sango said.

"You mean queen?" Rin asked.

"Fuck it's like 10 at night leave me alone." Sango said with a laugh.

"I don't know guys. I really thought he liked me." Kagome muttered.

"Kagome he probably does like you but face it Kikyo has him whipped. She always has ever since they began dating." Rin said.

"How would you know? They were dating a year before we even showed up!" Sango said.

"Sesshomaru tells me everything. I guess you can say he is my little whipped guy." Rin said with a shrug. "Anyway I guess I might as well tell you. One Thursday that Sesshomaru calls the 'day Inuyasha met hell' Inuyasha went to get a cup of coffee and bumped into Kikyo. They flirted and were dating no more than two hours after. They went on dates, they went to movies the works. After a few weeks Inuyasha was hooked, and Kikyo made sure that he would be wrapped around her tight little finger."

"How did she do that?" Kagome asked.

"How else? She got him involved with the slave trade. If she gets him a that pays him more money than he can handle he'll forever be in debt to her. And if he tries to leave her, I'm sure the men of his big paying job can do something." Rin said looking up at Sango and Kagome who were now staring at her with disbelief.

"So that' how he got involved..." Kagome mumbled.

"And from what Sesshomaru told me at dinner, he wants to leave but they won't let him." Rin said.

"Why not?" Sango asked. Rin merely shrugged and then dropped her gaze to her hands.

"Let me ask you, if you were the boss of an illegal slave trade would you let anyone quit?" Rin asked.

And that, is the million dollar question.

* * *

After there chat last night Kagome found it difficult to fall asleep. She tossed and turned the entire night, and on one occasion got out of bed to walk around the house. She hoped it would help her fall asleep much faster but she couldn't get herself to let go of her constant thoughts. Unfortunately no matter how much she tried to convince herself of the answers to her questions, she couldn't get herself to agree on the major one. The one answer that revolved around the biggest question, Did Inuyasha Taisho actually like her?

Everytime she wanted to respond with no, a knot in her stomach got tighter and tighter. During her third time of walking through the house she heard voices coming from the third door of the hallway opposite to hers. She knew it was wrong to ease drop, but she couldn't help herself.

"_You know your making a mistake." That sounded like Sesshomaru._

"_I can't do anything else." And that sounded like Inuyasha._

"_You can't string a long one girl while dating another." Sesshomaru said._

"_I don't want to string her a long. The moment Kikyo gets back were over." Inuyasha stated_

"_Little brother-"_

"_Don't little brother me Sesshomaru. You can't deny this is the same thing that happened with you Rin and Kagura." Inuyasha said._

"_I won't deny it, but your situation is different. I dumped Kagura before even making advances on Rin. You took Kagome out on a date and from what I heard you probably confused her even more." Sesshomaru said._

"_How the hell would you know?" Inuyasha asked._

"_I guess i'll just have to find out for sure from Rin tomorrow, but from what you told me you confused her." Sesshomaru stated._

"_Are you an expert now?" Inuyasha mocked._

"_I don't have to be to know that your being stupid and she is hurt." Sesshomaru said. Kagome could hear footsteps, and was just about to bolt down the hallway if it wasn't for.._

"_I like her I know! I know I am being stupid but what can I do! You know Kikyo! I am in too deep, I have to back out the right way! I won't dump her while she is on vacation that will make this much work. I won't back out this time. I promise." Inuyasha said. _

"_That is all I wanted to hear." Just before Kagome could get out of sight Sesshomaru opened the door to what looked like Inuyasha's bedroom and smile. He quickly shut the door behind him and then turned to face her. Frozen in her place she tried to make it look like she was surprised to see him, but he wasn't being fooled. _

"_Ah Hello. And how are you?" He whispered placing a hand on her back to lead her away from the door._

"_F-fine.." She muttered trying not to look at him._

"_Mrs. Kagome right?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded and then he let out a small laugh. "Second night here and you already can't sleep?" Kagome turned to look up at him, and in return he gave a wink. "Trust me, I may be an asshole sometimes. But I do keep secrets." _

_Sesshomaru escorted Kagome back to her room, but before he let her go in he had one more question to ask. "Kagome what exactly did you hear?"_

"_I heard nothing sir." She said before walking into the room. Now Sesshomaru knew that was a lie, but the way she answered and the fact that she was smart enough to know when to keep her mouth shut was good news for him. _

But now as Kagome woke up from her less than four hour sleep she felt sort of relieved that Sesshomaru found her. The way he handled the entire thing made her feel like he was one of the goods guys, not that she ever thought he was bad. But he was definitely someone she may be able to trust in the near future.

She groaned at the thought of having to get up. Not because she have to go to work but because she'd have to eat breakfast.

With him.

But none the less, she got herself out of bed and dressed. She wanted to just skip breakfast, but if she did that she knew he would come banging on her door with a plate of pancakes to shove down her throat. If she didn't hurry up he would probably be there soon. With that on her mind she raced down the hallway, skipped every other step on the staircase and then promptly came bursting into the kitchen. No one seemed to notice, Inuyasha was walking around the back of the room on his cell phone, Sango was flirting with Miroku, and Rin was giggling like a little school girl with Sesshomaru.

Kagome made her way to the buffet table, no pancakes today. Instead there were croissants, a fruit salad, omelets, and chocolate crumb cake. Kagome's mouth started to water at the arrangement of food before her, but the thought of eating all of soon made her sick. She grabbed the smallest piece of crumb cake she could, and two croissants then sat down next to Sango who smiled and nudged her.

Kagome tore a little piece of her croissant off and picked at it for a bit before tossing it into her mouth. Eventually Inuyasha turned around long enough to see that the girl came to join their breakfast, but he frowned when he realized she took the seat farthest from him. He figured she was upset over last night, and that if he tried to sit next to her she would only ignore him.

Didn't she understand that even though he liked her he was still dating Kikyo so he had no choice to answer the call? Wait, did he really have no choice but to answer the call? He had to answer..he just had to..or Kikyo would tear him to shreds. But wasn't it worth it for Kagome? Was it way too soon to know?

But the way Kagome made him happy last night was more than Kikyo ever did in there almost three years of being together, so that had to mean something right?

The entire breakfast consisted of jokes and ignoring Inuyasha. Even Miroku couldn't bring himself to talk to the hanyou, and that said a lot. If you knew how him and Sango really got together, you would die. Or he would, but that is a story for Sango to tell.

Kagome was the first to leave the table, she had barely touched her crumb cake but he gobbled up both croissants. Sango shoved the rest of her food onto Miroku's plate and then left. Miroku made a joke about Sesshomaru being able to finish all his food since he is a dog, but Sesshomaru didn't find it funny and so he made it hard for Miroku to see out of both eyes. Rin laughed but then scolded Sesshomaru, and Sango snuck out of the room so she wouldn't be forced to be a good girlfriend.

Kagome went to the garden to meet up with Maddie who was already planting a new set of roses. She noticed that inside of Maddie's apron there was a pen and a notepad, she knew she wasn't crazy! But why had maddie been writing down things about her? Wait...

At the dinner...Inuyasha kept talking to Kagome about the color blue and he talked about how he was thinking about making some changes around the house. He also said he just ordered a new set of zombies movies to join his collection...Kagome loved zombies movies..

Oh that little devil, she was taking a survey on Kagome to give to Inuyasha! What a smart and yet traitorous thing to do.

Kagome shook her head and decided that she wouldn't foil Maddie's plan, for now. She instead knelt down next to Maddie and helped her with the gardening. If she could avoid any kind of fights or upsetting events today she may just be able to get a nice sleep. She could see why Maddie liked working in the garden. Although it was back breaking having to constantly bend over, it was always quiet. Only occasionally would they hear an annoying bird chirp in the back ground, but it was better than hearing Sango shouting when she went into Inuyasha's pig sty of a room.

Maddie like Sango and Rin asked Kagome how the date went. Kagome defended that it wasn't a date but after much arguing she realized Maddie would never give in to her. When Kagome told Maddie about the door incident Maddie just rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha is one of those men that never know what they want." Maddie huffed. The moment the words left Maddie's mouth all Kagome could think was how familiar they sounded. Then she remembered when Ganet had told her the same line, and she realized maybe she was just one of those girls that will never understand guys like some girls do.

"Don't worry, he will come around when he learns to stop being such a jack ass." Maddie said as she stood up. She grabbed the shovels she and Kagome had been using, the plastic square that the rose seeds came in and then walked into the shed.

"We're done?" Kagome asked as she followed Maddie.

"Well pretty much. Unless you want to help me water the plants in Inuyasha's office." Maddie said grabbing a small watering pale.

"He has plants in his office?" Kagome asked.

"Well he may not have wanted them but I was not gonna let him work in an environment without beautiful flowers. They really bring out his feminine side." Maddie added.

"He has a feminine side?" Kagome asked following Maddie as she left the shed.

"You really haven't noticed? He may be strong and all but he has more womanly instincts that Miroku. The both of them will make beautiful house wives one day." Maddie said.

Kagome almost couldn't stop the snort from leaving her as she let out the wildest laugh. The thought of seeing Inuyasha and Miroku in aprons working at a kitchen just popped into her head automatically. She had to admit it suited them well, though she didn't really known Miroku. She should probably take the time to get to know him though, Sango said he makes a good friend. Although Rin said his hand is one of the most lecherous she has ever seen so maybe it would be a good idea to stay away. But he was dating Sango so..UGH CONFUSION!

"Men...they never make sense.." She muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Maddie asked turning her head slightly to look back at Kagome.

"I said men never make sense." Kagome repeated.

"Oh that's true, they make sense after your married to them for 45 years. At least that is what my grandmother use to say." She chuckled.

"Well I'm afraid your grand mother may have been wrong." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Awe hunny seriously Inuyasha will come around trust me." Maddie said with a reassuring nudge.

"What makes you say that?" Kagome asked.

"Because Inuyasha is wildly unhappy with Kikyo." Maddie said.

"He is? What makes you say that?" Kagome asked.

"Well the fact that he never wants to see her and that she is always getting on his nerves and that he usually groans and is upset when she calls is one for the money." Maddie said.

"One for the money?" Kagome asked.

"You'll notice eventually that I say very weird things. Get use to it." Maddie said.

"Okay, anyway what makes you say all of that?" Kagome asked.

"Sweety he may take her calls and eat with her at every meal but you will see unless he is talking to Miroku or Sesshomaru he is never smiling when she is around. He is only still dating her because he doesn't want to be alone, he'd rather stay unhappy than be deserted. I think that's why he answered the phone call at the door the other night, he didn't want Kikyo to dump him because he still doesn't know what your feelings are. If he knew you liked him, which I hope you do, he would have ignored the call." Maddie said.

"But he was about to kiss me, doesn't that mean he knew I liked him?" Kagome asked.

"Sweety Inuyasha has kissed many girls, who told him they liked him when they never really did." Maddie stated.

"Oh..."

* * *

"Oh Kagome Sango!" Rin shouted as she came bouncing down the stairs towards the kitchen. "Guess what?"

"What?" Both girls replied turning away from each other to look at Rin. They were wondering where Rin had disappeared too considering lunch was almost ready, but instead of going to find her they figured complaining about Miroku and Inuyasha would be a better use of their time.

"Sesshomaru wants to take Me and you guys out to dinner Inuyasha and Miroku!" She squealed.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Because Sesshomaru just did Inuyasha's taxes and he got a huge tax refund. Like were talking maybe 5 or 6 gs." Rin said with a giggle.

"So Inuyasha would technically be paying then?" Kagome asked.

"Mmm not exactly, see Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a good pay, a place to live, and his tax refund." Rin said.

"Why?" Sango asked leaning against the wall.

"Because Inuyasha sucks at math. He heard that when you give a bonus each year it has to be 5% percent of the persons annual pay. He did the math completely wrong but Sesshomaru wasn't hired at the time to correct him. And when Inuyasha did hire him Sesshomaru had made some rude remark about him and so Sesshomaru thought it would be good payback." Rin said with a shrug.

"Payback with a paycheck. Nice." Sango said.

"So basically, Inuyasha sucks at math and Sesshomaru is..?" Kagome asked.

"A millionaire?" Sango questioned.

"An awesome boyfriend?" Rin asked.

"A genius?" Sesshomaru said poking his head out from the kitchen doorway. All three of the girls turned a ghostly white before exchanging glances. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and then pulled himself back into the kitchen.

"More like an ease dropper." Kagome muttered as she leaned against the wall crossing her arms over her chest.

"Heard that." Sesshomaru yelled from inside the kitchen.

"Ugh!" Sango shouted as she threw her hands up. "I'm hungry!" She exclaimed before barging into the kitchen.

Rin smiled and then turned to look at Kagome who was staring blankly at the wall. "Kagome..?"

"Hmm?" Kagome hummed, turning her head to look at Rin. "Yeah?"

"You okay?" Rin asked touching Kagome's shoulder.

"Yeah, just thinking." Kagome replied.

"Is it about Inuyasha?" Rin pestered.

"Sort of." Kagome sighed.

"You don't have to come tonight if you don't want to." Rin said.

"No it's okay, I will." Kagome said with a reassuring smile.

"I mean, it will be fun. Won't it?"

….


	8. Chapter 8

Hello guys, not so many reviews on last chapter. I am so sorry it took me so long to write back. I was having some problems with my boyfriend and writing a love story is hard when your love life sucks. I was gonna finish this chapter last week but then I got dumped by said boyfriend two days before prom and still had to go with him so trying to write this story is becoming difficult.

**Chapter 8: My Apologies Mrs. Kansas**

Sango groaned as she rolled her eyes. She tapped her foot on the floor next to the bathroom door, a sense of annoyance flowing out of her body. "Kagome, I swear to god if you don't hurry up I will-"

"No you won't." Kagome shouted from inside of the bathroom.

"How the hell do you know what I will do?" Sango asked.

"Because you love me." Kagome chimed from the other side of the door as she whisked it open.

"Love goes a long way." Sango murmured as she snatched the curled brush from Kagome's hands and then walked into the bathroom. "Honestly is your bladder the size of a baseball field or something?"

"Can you spell 'exaggeration'?" Kagome asked leaning against the door frame.

"Can you not spend thirty minutes peeing?" Sango remarked as she picked up the already hot flat iron from the counter top.

"You know damn well I was not peeing the whole time." Kagome snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Rin took barely five minutes in the bathroom why did you take 30?" Sango huffed.

"I haven't used a flat iron in months give me a break." Kagome said as she brushed her finger tips through her perfectly straight black hair.

"Yeah well I guess you haven't used a bathroom in months either this place is a mess!" Sango groaned as she picked up the scattered tissues from the floor.

"OH MY GOD! RIN, SESSHOMARU COME QUICK SANGO IS CLEANING!" Kagome squealed as she made a clapped her hands together. Sango turned and gave her one of the most deadly looks Kagome had ever seen, one that made her whole body shiver, and then proceeded to run as Sango chased her through the hallways. Kagome let out screams of sarcastic terror as Sango made empty threats. The two ran for about 10 minutes before Sesshomaru poked his head out of his office and yelled at them to knock it off.

The two girls walked back to the bathroom with there arms crossed over there chests. At first they managed to keep a straight face, but after a while they found themselves giggling and falling over each other. Sango managed to crawl back into the bathroom before Kagome could, although it was a hard task due to the girls having a giggle fight.

"Sesshomaru's face oh god it was funny!" Sango said as she touched her hand to her forehead.

"The way he looked like a growling dog when he yelled at us.." Kagome laughed as she pulled herself up by the sink.

Sango slowly died down her laughter and then looked over the bathroom floor "Seriously this place is a mess."

"Yeah, my bad. But admit it your part of the bed room isn't clean." Kagome said as she bent down to pick up the last of the tissues.

"True but I sleep there. There I wake up as a mess and here I clean up my mess. Each room has a purpose." Sango stated.

"And does Sir Miroku know this?" Kagome asked.

"Nah, but even if he did he probably wouldn't care. If anything I think he expects it." Sango said as she brushed her hair and then began to flat iron out the frizzy parts. " Hey so are you sure your okay with going to this dinner? You know he is going to be there."

"Who? Miroku?" Kagome asked.

Sango rolled her eyes "Don't act dumb Kagome, you know I meant Inuyasha."

"Grr, yeah i'm fine why wouldn't I be? He is just another guy like all them!" Kagome said as she turned her head up in a snobbish way.

Sango sighed "Kagome Kagome Kagome. What am I gonna do with you?"

"I don't know but what ever it is better do it quick." Kagome said in a heavy tone. Her shoulders slumped slightly as she dragged herself out of the bathroom, Sango turned to say something but found herself at a lost for words. Instead she let the girl leave the room without a word, feeling a pinge of regret.

Kagome how ever felt more than a pinge..

….

"Inuyasha Taisho residents you are speaking to the head of accounting for Mr. Taisho how may I help you?" Sesshomaru mumbled into the phone with the most sarcastic enthusiasm he could managed. He ran thumbed the area between his eyes aggressively as he tried to comprehend why he was still working for his little brother.

"I need to speak to Mr. Taisho immediately!" A frantic voice whispered into the receiver of the phone.

"I'm sorry but he is unavailable, and since I am not his secretary I will not be taking any messagers thank you goodby-"

"DON'T HANG UP!" The voice yelled into the phone, Sesshomaru jumped at the startle of the yell and couldn't help but take his finger away from the red button on the phone.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I...He...Please get me Inuyasha." Sesshomaru raised and eye brow and tried to distinguish as to whether the voice was female or male, but as obvious as he thought it was it truly wasn't. There was a feminine complexion but also a masculine tone.

"I can't he is in disposed what do you need?" Sesshomaru growled as he leaned over his desk, each second was another one gone from the already limited time he had to get ready for dinner, and if this person hadn't seemed so full of fear he would have just hung up. But something was compelling him not to.

"I need Inuyasha where is he!" The voice said bringing the tone back down to a gentle whisper.

"Sir I don't know where he is-"

"THEN FIND HIM THIS IS A MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH!" The voice shouted again.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he took in the sound of the voices accent. He knew exactly who this person was now, no wonder he had been trying to whisper. "Jinkotsu what is wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru how did you...Nevermind! Anyway yes it is me now that you know, you must understand I am severely risking my life to make this call and I need to speak to Inuyasha right away where is he!" Jinkotsu whispered.

"I don't know where he is what is wrong?" Sesshomaru pestered.

"It is about Model 227, that is all I can say to you. Sorry Sesshomaru but this is classified for Inuyasha only." Jinkotsu pleaded.

Sesshomaru's eyes dropped down the papers sprawled out on his desk, his heart sank about six feet into the floor, and his hands became shakey. Model 227, Kagome..What could possibly be wrong? Matter of life and death? Well whose life exactly? What could possibly be going on right now so bad that not even he, Inuyasha's right hand man, couldn't hear it? And now what was he suppose to do? How was he suppose to get Inuyasha back here? Surely the mention of Kagome's name will have him racing back, but Jinkotsu said he didn't have enough time did he?

"Hold on Jinkotsu..let me see what I can do.." Sesshomaru mumbled into the phone before setting it down on his desk. His heart was beating to a fast pace rhythm that caused his breathing to harden.

There was no time to waste, Sesshomaru knew this for a fact and at the rate his fingers were going as he punched in his half brothers cell phone number into his receiver. With each ring that passed by his fist hit harder and harder into the side of the desk. What could be wrong?

"Hello Mr. Taisho how can-"

"Inuyasha it's Sesshomaru we have an emergency.' Sesshomaru spat into the receiver of his phone.

"What are we out of dog food already?" Inuyasha asked with a sarcastic tone.

"This is serious brother it is about Kagome" Sesshomaru Seethed.

"What?" Inuyasha spoke, his voice sounding more serious this time.

"Jinkotsu called, said it's a matter of life or death. Where are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'll be home in five minutes, tell Jinkotsu not to hang up!" Inuyasha yelled into the phone.

"Inuyasha wai-"

Beep.

"That bloody bastard!" Sesshomaru shouted as he slammed his phone down onto the table. He couldn't believe Inuyasha would just hang up without asking anymore questions or showing a greater amount of interest. He didn't even have to rush home Sesshomaru could have given Jinkotsu Inuyasha's cell number, what an irrational asshole!

Still Sesshomaru found a soft relief over whelm him knowing Inuyasha was rushing home, and he felt ten times better When Inuyasha came bursting into his office door, heaving with anger as he so eagerly grabbed the phone from the desk.

"Jinkotsu." Inuyasha spoke into the phone calmly.

"Inuyasha thank goodness! Model 227 is up for her inspection this week and the boss says he is coming to your house tomorrow!" Jinkotsu muttered.

"What! Her inspection isn't until another 6 months god damnit! I have only had her two weeks why are they doing this so early!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That is why I called you they know something! The other day some of the guards were talking about how so many of the woman have been able to escape lately, and then yesterday model 84 made it 25 feet passed the front gate before being shot. They think you have something to do with it, and they think Kagome may have something to do with it too...and also Mrs. Kansas will be the one doing the inspection" Jinkotsu said.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and thumbed the area between his eyes angrily. "Mrs. Kansas...she has always hated me.."

"Well can you blame her? I mean you did-"

"Don't you even go there Jinkotsu." Inuyasha spat into the phone.

"But you did-"

"Jinkotsuu!" Inuyasha heaved into the phone.

"Sorry Inuyasha..what are you going to do?" Jinkotsu asked.

"I'm not sure, how much access do you have to the model files?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not much, I can only read and file them why?" Jinkotsu questioned.

"Because I'm going to need to see a copy of Kago-"

"No way Inuyasha! You know i'm sticking my neck out pretty far right now talking to you. Doing that would be asking me to stick it through the hole of a guillotine." Jinkotsu shouted in a soft whisper.

"Ugh, fuck. This doesn't even make any sense we haven't helped anyone escape!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I know, but someone is." Jinkotsu added.

"Well why look at us?" Inuyasha asked.

"They found some white hair around the rooms where the woman sleep. Not any white hair, demon hair. And since you are the only demon with access to this underground hell hole, who may I add has white hair, it kind of makes it hard to point fingers at anyone else." Jinkotsu stated.

"No way, there has got to be more evidence. They would merely put that out on a hunch? There is definitely more going on there then they are telling you Jinkotsu." Inuyasha noted.

"They aren't telling me anything! I found this out by listening to the guards talk." Jinkotsu said.

"Then that's your mission." Inuyasha replied.

"What?" Jinkotsu's voice cut through the phone like a high pitched squeal. "What do you mean that's my mission?!"

"Since you won't get access to the files for me, then I need you to ease drop for me instead." Inuyasha said with a stern smile.

"No way Inuya-"

"Goodbye Jinkotsu." Inuyasha said, hanging the office phone up with a brutal force. "This is not good." Inuyasha muttered as he brought his fingers back to the area between his eyes.

"What do they want with Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked leaning forward in his seat.

"They want an inspection, the nerve." Inuyasha hissed. He ran his hand down the side of his neck, his eyes glued to the dust covered window to the left of the room. Maddie was outside working on the garden which was odd because she usually packs up work around now. But what was also odd was Kagome wasn't with her, and then it hit him.

"Shit..we have a dinner with the girls tonight don't we?" Inuyasha said.

"I can't believe this. We were talking about it no more than two hours ago!" Sesshomaru said as he shot up from his chair. "How do you manage to forget shit so easily?"

"We can't go. She can't go." Inuyasha mumbled as he walked towards the office door.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru said.

"Are you an idiot or something? We literally just talked about this, how she is up for an inspection. An inspection that is about 6 months early?! That doesn't tell you that something is up? They have to be watching us." Inuyasha said.

"Well if you tell her that she can't go and she asks why what are you going to say? You realize you may just scare her right?" Sesshomaru responded.

"I'll say she has to work." Inuyasha replied.

"And then she'll hate you." Sesshomaru said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And I should care because..?" Inuyasha asked.

"You like her." Sesshomaru snitched.

"That is utter bullshit." Inuyasha said as he pointed his finger down at Sesshomaru. "She is a worker nothing more nothing less. Besides you know my engagement to Kikyo is just around the corner."

"Ah yes, Kikyo. The girl who makes you more miserable each second she is near. The girl who complains and cries when she doesn't get her way, and is never around. Always taking business trips with that manager of hers, what is his name? Nara? Narki?" Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow at Inuyasha.

"Naraku..." Inuyasha hissed.

"Ah right Naraku. Isn't she on a vacation with him now actually? Probably snuggled up in a bed together." Sesshomaru said. "Get what i'm saying yet?"

"I get that your trying to piss me off." Inuyasha growled.

"Brother please, I have many means of pissing you off and this is not one of them." Sesshomaru huffed.

"Keh, what ever. I don't like Kikyo, I love Kagome. End of story." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest.

"But I thought you loved Kikyo?" Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"I do." Inuyasha said.

"But you just said you don't." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"No I didn't I said I don't like Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"No you said Kikyo." Sesshomaru pestered.

"Keh, shut up. I think i'd know what I said." Inuyasha mumbled. He dipped his head slightly before clearing his throat. "So..how are we going to tell her she can't go tonight?"

"We? Oh no no no no no, little brother. You mean 'you.' And your not only going to tell her she can't go, but your going to make it up to her by having a private dinner with her here." Sesshomaru said.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled dropping his arms from his chest. Although his face looked furious on the inside his body was growing warm, with a tickling sensation crawling along the bottom of his stomach.

"You heard me, me, Sango, Rin and Miroku will go to dinner. You and Kagome will stay here together." Sesshomaru said before walking out of the door. Inuyasha started after him but then stopped when he noticed that one of the flower pots outside of office door way was knocked over. Odd because when he came in the house it wasn't, how he hadn't heard it hit the floor was some kind of mystery to him.

A mystery indeed...

* * *

_15 minutes ago..._

"Damn Sango, hiding my shoes. I am never trusting her again!" Kagome mumbled to herself in a furious tone as she dragged her body lazily down the dark hallway of the first floor. She could feel the throbbing in her head reaching an all time high as she thought about ways to end the life of the mischievous girl.

"She just can't ever give me a break can she." She said under her breathe as she came up on Sesshomaru's office.

"There they are!" She shouted in a soft whispered as she ran over to her white laced sneakers, hidden closely behind an ugly potted plant. "Come here you.." She mumbled as she eagerly reached for them, not realizing how close her knee was to banging into the green pot.

"Shit!" She gasped as she lunged her hand forward to reach the top part of the pot, and then slowly extending her arm to lower it gently onto the floor.

"And then she'll hate you." Kagome heard a masculine voice say.

"Sesshomaru..?" She asked herself as she stood up from the floor, clutching her sneakers to her chest.

"And I should care because..?" Another voice said, also masculine.

"You like her." The other voice replied.

"That is utter bullshit." The second voice said in a tense tone. "She is a worker nothing more nothing less. Besides you know my engagement to Kikyo is just around the corner."

"Inuyasha..definitely.." Kagome muttered as she brought herself closer to the door. Ease dropping wasn't what she was accustomed to, but sometimes you just have to listen. There was an overwhelming desire to know, know if who they were talking about. And if they were talking about her...

"Ah yes, Kikyo. The girl who makes you more miserable each second she is near. The girl who complains and cries when she doesn't get her way, and is never around. Always taking business trips with that manager of hers, what is his name? Nara? Narki?" Now Kagome knew for sure that was Sesshomaru.

"Naraku..." Kagome heard Inuyasha hissed.

"Ah right Naraku. Isn't she on a vacation with him now actually? Probably snuggled up in a bed together." Sesshomaru said. "Get what i'm saying yet?"

"I get that your trying to piss me off." Inuyasha growled, he took a few steps towards the door. Enough for Kagome's body to stiffened out of fear of being caught, but then she heard his feet shuffle the other way and soon her body relaxed.

"Brother please, I have many means of pissing you off and this is not one of them." Sesshomaru huffed.

"Keh, what ever. I don't like Kikyo, I love Kagome. End of story." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock at what she had just heard, a faint blush coming to her cheeks. "Me..He loves..me?"

Although the conversation between the two half brothers carried on Kagome could only hear the sound of Inuyasha repeating her favorite words "I love Kagome..I love Kagome.."

Her knees started to wobble as they got weak from under her, and if she didn't hurry now the two men would certainly know she is there. She had to walk away. No, run away. As fast as she could, get to Sango and Rin. They had to know, oh but what would they say? Would they laugh? Would they scream? What about Maggie did she dare tell her? What if Mrs. Kikyo found out? Oh the look on her face when she did how great of a sight that would be!

That was enough to convince Kagome as she ran down the hallway she had come and up the stairs she had gone down earlier. Her room would soon be near and she could throw herself on her bed, cry into her pillow and smile till her cheeks hurt. Because Inuyasha loved her, and even though she barely knew him she loved him too.

By gods grace she was in love with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, well before I start this next chapter I feel I should explain a few things to you guys about why I haven't updated for so long. 4 reasons, school was ending and I needed to make sure I got as much time needed on studying as possible, two black ops 2, three minecraft, and four apparently some of my files on her got corrupted and I lost the last chapter. Now I could just go on the website but I had to make sure this didn't happen to the new chapter, and I was right to do this because after I got it "fixed" it actually did get corrupted. So now I have it fixed (hopefully). But I will admit I could have written some days, but I needed some inspiration. So I dedicate this chapter to the songs Scene One by Sleeping with Sirens, Feels like the First Time by Daughtry, and Holiday by Green day.

(Im rewriting this chapter on a plane with as much memory as I can from the last chapter so bare with me here.)

Chapter: Whatever I should name this thing.

Inuyasha sat quietly at his desk, his fingers tapping in a tight rhythm on the side of his desk. Things had been tense the past few days, first Kagome was reluctant to even talk to him and everyone around him seemed to feel the same. Why Couldn't they all understand? Everything he had done was to protect Kagome! Telling her she couldn't go to dinner may have been harsh but he was not going to take the risk. But the worst was when he told her about the inspection. How her face dropped into the worst expression he had ever seen, like he had just stabbed her. Maybe even worse. And now the day was almost here, tomorrow the inspector will come and judge Kagome. And who knows how it will go, what will happen, or...or god who knows?! Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, his skin was crawling and Kikyo certainly was no help. He could remember every vile word she had the nerve to speak to him last night on the phone.

"_So what if the girl gets a bad inspection? We just find another one to replace her right?"  
_

"_It isn't that simple Kikyo."_

"_Oh Inuyasha don't get so caught up over a slave, they're meaningless to people like us." _

People like us? What could she have possible meant?

"_Hunny I have to go." _

"_Yeah I do too, but Kikyo one thing."_

"_Yes my love?"_

"_Don't bother coming home." _

Click, and there it was. Out in the air, the words he had been holding inside his body for years. The relief that passed over him, the joy, the bitter sweet taste of freedom! He was a free and happy man again, and now that one problem was dealt with he could take care of the 98 other ones. Like Kagome, and how he needs to make sure she passes the inspection.

And how to get her to fall in love with him..

But that can all wait, surely it can right?

"Inuyasha, can I speak to you for a second?" Rin spoke softly from behind Inuyasha's door. She poked her head through the space between the door and the frame.

"What is it Rin?" He muttered into his hand as he dragged his fingers over the space between his eyebrows.

"Well everything is ready...you know..for Kagome's inspection." She said, bringing her legs together as she stood before him. She began to wrap her fingers around each other nervously as she brought her back and forth between him and the floor.

He brought his face up to look at her and nodded. "Thank you Rin." He said.

Rin turned to walk towards the door. Just as she was ready to take the first step she reared herself back to her previous position to look at him. "Inuyasha." She spoke with a more serious tone now, waiting for him to give her his attention again. "What if Kagome does not pass the inspection? What happens then?"

Inuyasha brought his hand up to scratch the side of his head. "Dont talk about things like that-"

"Inuyasha! I am not a little girl anymore...I can handle...will they take her back?" She asked, her hands clenched into tight fists at her sides.

He sighed "Honestly, I don't know. I have never had a problem like this before. You and Sango were always given months to prepare, I got a week for Kagome. And with this change what else could they have changed? The inspection completely?"

Rin felt a small knot form in the pit of her stomach, she brought her hands up to cover the tight area. "Inuyasha, promise me you wont let anything happen to Kagome."

"Rin I can't promi-"

"Promise god damnit!" She shouted as she crashed one foot onto the ground. She threw her arms down against her sides. "I know you love her now start acting like it and protect her!" She shouted.

Inuyasha, completely stunned, leaned back in his chair. He looked at Rin differently now, not like a little child he saved from abuse, but a woman growing into strength and pride. "Alright Rin. I will do everything I can." He said with reassurance in his voice. "Now, tell me something. Who told you I love Kagome?" He said as he raised his eye brow.

Rin's eyes widened as she took a step back, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face. "Uh...Yes Sango! I'm coming!" She yelled as she quickly ran to the door way. Inuyasha smirked as he heard the slam of his office door, bringing his eyes to rest on a picture of Kikyo oh his desk. He brought his finger up to it, running the tip of it over her face.

"Oh Kikyo, I guess the secrets out huh?" He asked as he pulled his lips together to form a tight line before poking the picture hard enough so that it fell off the desk and crashed onto the floor. He looked up at his door and sighed. "I loved you, but not anymore." He mumbled to himself.

"Sometimes, that's just how the world works."

* * *

"Kagome no don't do that!" Sango yelled as Kagome threw another piece of her clothing on the floor. She began to tear at the sleeves as tears poured out of her eyes.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She screamed as she tore from the neckline down to the bottom of the shirt. "I WON'T GO BACK! I. WILL. NOT. GO. BACK!"

"Kagome nobody said you will go back!" Sango tried to scream over Kagome's loud shouting. "Just calm down!"

"NO!" She yelled as she grabbed one of the dresser drawers, ripping from the hinges. She threw it at the wall, cracking the front part of it. The plastic diamond knob fell off and rolled over to her feet, Kagome still crying stared down at it before dropping to her knees. "I can't go back..." She sobbed.

"I know.." Sango muttered as she looked at her.

"What happened!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed onto the door frame, his chest puffing out fast as he struggled to cast his breathe.

"Inuyasha my god what happened?" Sango asked.

"I ran all the way here once I heard a bang, what the hell happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your really out of shape." Sango said as she crossed her arms over the chest.

"Really? That's what you say right now?! I fucking ran faster than you could ever imagine up a staircase. I think I may have gave a concussion to one of the servants on my way up, and you say I'm out of shape?" He growled as he jerked his head to look at her.

Sango gave a quick serious nod before looking down at Kagome, who was bent over her arms next to the bed as she heaved heavily. "Can't go back, can't go back, can't go back."

"Kagome, you are not going back.." Inuyasha said as he went onto his knees, reaching his hand out towards her. "I promise I won't let anyone take you away from me."

Kagome's eyes switched back and forth between Inuyasha's hand and his face. He facial expression was intense, mixed with worry and passion as he quickly grabbed her hand and yanked her into his arms. Her face fell into his chest, and his hand immediately brushed over her hair as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Kagome i've got you...trust me.." He whispered into her ear. Sango, who stood awkwardly in the corner of the room took this time to make her escape. As she quietly sneaked over to the door she turned her head back for a moment to look at the two. Only then did she noticed Inuyasha's face flushed., with a wet streak down the left side of his face.

"Inuyasha crying?" Sango muttered to herself after she finally left the room, "Holy shit." She said as she walked at a quick pace down the hallway.

"INUYASHA!" The sound of a loud, and angry woman barging into the house unwelcome was the only way to describe what happened next. "WHERE ARE YOU! YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!"

"Huh.." Inuyasha said as he poked his head up, looking out the door into the hallway as the steps got louder. "Kikyo?"

"Wait do not go in the-"

"Get out of my fucking way Sango!" Kikyo yelled as she pushed passed Sango in the hall, her forceful push throwing Sango into the wall. "Where are you, Inuyasha. I am going to tear every limb from your fucking body you son of a-" She stopped once she got a look into the room that Sango had just left. Because in that room was a half standing Inuyasha., crouched over a blushing Kagome as he helped her get up.

"OH I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Kikyo yelled as she lunged her body at the now half standing Kagome. Inuyasha quickly threw his arms out to grab Kikyo, who continued to flail her arms in an attempt to hit the frightened girl. "YOU MAN STEALING WHORE! I KNEW YOU'D BE FUCKING TROUBLE! YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" She yelled as she grabbed Kagome's wrist, clawing her fingers deep into it. Inuyasha yanked her away, throwing her onto the floor nearby. He quickly turned back to look at Kagome, who was holding her wrist. He could see small streaks of blood leaking through her hand, and her eyes grew wider with each secoond.

"Yeah how does it fucking feel bitch!" Kikyo yelled as she stood up, her eyes filled with rage as she once again ran to Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed her by the waist this time, lifted her up off the floor. She kicked her legs out and continued to yell, screaming at Inuyasha to put her down but there was no way he was going to do that.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Kikyo yelled again.

"KIKYO SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw her again, this time with a bit more force. She fell against the side of the wall. This time before she could get up Inuyasha was in front of Kagome, his arms out to his sides. "You will never touch her again or so help me I will kill you."

"That fucking bitch stole my man and I am gonna make her pay! When I am done with her you better pray I have no energy to attack you too!" She yelled, now standing firm on her feet.

"Kikyo leave her alone this has nothing to do with her-"

"To hell it doesn't! I knew you were going to fall for her! I just wish I called in that inspection way sooner!" Kikyo yelled. Her eyes widened quickly as she threw her hands over her mouth.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped, his mind spinning now as he tried to comprehend what he just heard. "You..you called in the inspection?"

Kikyo sighed and put her hands on her hips "Yes I fucking did. She was tearing us apart and still is obviously! Can't you see that my love?"

"What I can see is you leaving right now." He said through his gritted teeth.

"Me leave? Ha you have got to be kidding, I am not leaving. You can't go a day without me just face it." She said with a harsh smile as she lifted up her hand. "I have the ring to prove it."

"I am going to be needing that back." Inuyasha said.

"Ha fuck that, this is a promise to me that we will get married and you will keep that promise." She said as she took a step towards him. "And this bitch, she is going back to the slave trade once she fails that little inspection."

Kagome's face scrunched up as a pit of anger formed at the bottom of her stomach. Her hands clenching into fist as she begged for the strength not to punch Kikyo in the face. "I will not fail.." She murmured from behind Inuyasha.

"Ha so confident huh?!" Kikyo said with a high laugh before taking off her engagement ring. "Since we are no longer engaged I guess it's time to be damn truthful, not only did I call the inspection in but I have also been engaged in a wonderful, sensual affair with Naraku." Kikyo said with a wide smile on her face. "And boy, can he rock my every wish." She said looking at Inuyasha with a pleased expression. His lips formed a tight line, a low growl coming from within his chest.

"Have fun with your little slave trade whore." Kikyo said with a deeply satisfied grin. "And don't worry about your family, I am sure they will be just fine.." Kikyo said, just as she began to turn away Inuyasha reached his arm out. Grabbing her right shoulder, he yanked her back to face him.

"If you touch her family believe me you will pay." Inuyasha growled.

"Oh Inuyasha I don't need that kind of blood on my hands. Don't worry," She started as she pulled away from him "I, won't lay a finger on Kagome's family." She said before she turned and left the room a small laugh being heard from out in the hallway.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered from behind him "What's going to happen.."

"Kagome.." He said as he turned to look at her "Kagome I.." He looked down at the frightened woman before him, his hands reaching down to grab hers. "Kagome..I..I will take care of this.." He said as he leaned close to her, their faces inches apart. He took a deep breathe and mumbled the most reassuring words he could think of to say. "I promise."

And then...he kissed her.

* * *

NO NO NO! I AM BLOCKED. I GOT WRITERS BLOCK. SHIT.


	10. Chapter 10

Guys like I said before I really apologize for the wait I had earlier. Hopefully this quicker update will give me the motivation I need to get over this writers block. I have to say there are about 6 maybe even 7 more chapters to this story I have to fulfill, and when school starts it will be easier because I can work during lunch. Needless to say I am truly sorry, hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 10: There's ups and downs, and Inuyasha.

"You did what!" Sesshomaru shouted, his voice cracking beneath his rage. "Who the fuck does that Inuyasha?!"

"What was I suppose to do Sesshomaru she needed some encouragement!" Inuyasha yelled standing up from behind his desk, pacing back and forth.

"Oh Kagome here let me encourage you with my beautiful lips, and then leave like the asshole I am!" Sesshomaru berated.

"Well one, I didn't leave right away, and thanks they are quite beautiful. Ya know, chap stick works wonders." Inuyasha said with a sarcastic bat of his eyes.

Sesshomaru tipped his head to the side and stared at him "You really are in the closet aren't you?"

"It's not like these closets aren't comfy, seriously we chose the right carpet for them." Inuyasha replied.

"Yep, you are gay. Mom was right." Sesshomaru said with a shake of his head.

"Eh, I like woman but men are so pleasing" Inuyasha said as he flipped his hair. "Besides I want to be a typical house wife who takes care of the kids."

"Now you are taking it too far." Sesshomaru said.

"Come on you ruined it. I was going to start talking about working late nights to bring home money for my man, and maybe start singing a little bit of journey." Inuyasha said.

"Seriously Inuyasha, back to what we were saying, what the fuck were you thinking?" Sesshomaru asked taking a step towards him.

"God I don't know. I thought..i thought if I kissed her...maybe she would feel better. She just looked so innocent so broken...and then when I pulled away, she kissed me again. And to be honest I could feel the heat and the strength inside of my building up, had I not gotten out of there in time I probably would have done something I would regret." Inuyasha sighed.

"So, you got horny?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"NO! Well..yes..I don't know! All I know is something made me want to throw her down and take every inch of her. Claim her...I never got this way with Kikyo, and had I gone to far..I don't even know what would have happened..." Inuyasha said as he leaned himself back against the wall.

"So you decided to run out on her would be a better idea?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Had I stayed, possibly stolen her innocent, maybe even got her pregnant by some strange chance, and then have her continue to work here and raise a baby all while not letting the head master of the concentration camps know she had a baby, be better?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think you are over thinking this." Sesshomaru stated.

"Maybe, but I can't take that chance. I may employ her Sesshomaru but I do not own her. As long as she is still under contract with the camps she is there property." Inuyasha said.

"A right the contracts. Why don't we do what we did for Rin and Sango? Put in immediate cancellations on her contract?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I tried that, but someone paid a lot for this contract." Inuyasha said as he reached for one of the drawers on the left side of his desk. He searched through a pile of files, reaching the one he wanted. "Someone air locked it. Who ever got this contract really wanted Kagome to go away for a long time. They paid for her to have a life sentence, they even paid for her mother though that contract was dropped. No reason stated." Inuyasha mumbled as he read through the file.

"Why would someone go to such lengths, for a teenage girl to be taken and tortured? Who could possibly want that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know. Nobody signed it, the contract was paid for in cash, the only thing I could think of would be to get Kagome's full file from the head quarters and see if the person who paid for the contract asked for updates. Then there would be an address or at least a phone number in the contacts. What I don't understand is, if they wanted her to be tortured so bad and held for so long why did they allow for her to come here? Who ever paid for this contract has full access, they can choose where she goes, and what she does." Inuyasha said, his hand running down his face as he thought.

"Does Kagome know anything about this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course not! Did we tell Sango or Rin?! No. She cannot know." Inuyasha said as he slammed the file shut. "If she ever found out, she would be in more danger. She's head strong, and stubborn, she will try to find this person and maybe even kill them."

"We'll from how you feel about her I would think you want he or she dead as well." Sesshomaru stated, taking a seat in one of the office chairs.

"No, I don't want them dead." Inuyasha said as he took his seat as well. "No I want them to suffer. I already have a contract ready in hand."

"What?" Sesshomaru coughed as he leaned forward, looking onward at Inuysha in disbelief.

"You heard me. I will find this person and I will pay for them to be brutally tortured everyday of their miserable life." Inuyasha said.

"And how do you suppose you do that?" Sesshomaru asked "You don't even know who he or she is."

Inuyasha smiled, a daring smile that only Sesshomaru knew so well. The one that said "I know what I am doing, and that you should trust me." Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and shook his head.

"No."

"Oh yes. Jinkotsu."

And just like that, a plan was formed.

* * *

"Typical men ya know? They kiss you and the run off." Sango said as she flailed her arms above her. Laying on the bed next to Kagome, with Rin on the other side of her. "You don't need him, but he sure as hell needs you."

"Yeah, it took Sesshomaru a whole month to try and kiss me. Every day he would lean down, get close, and then pull away the last minute. Turns out he had never kissed a girl before, which is funny because he is in his mid twenties, and looks like a model. It made me giggle, he didn't like that." Rin said turning her head to look at Kagome. Her face wet with tears.

"Maybe something came up, you never know." Sango added, turning on her side to face Kagome. "Maybe, he got excited." Sango said with a teasing tone.

"Excited?" Kagome asked looking at Sango.

"My god she really is innocent. Yes hunny exchited. Like, he got feelings of enjoyment. And wanted to have a pleasure filled moment with you." Sango said straining to get point across.

"Oh you mean have sex." Kagome said picking her head up a bit.

"Yes, exactly. Alright, she got most of it." Sango said, throwing herself back onto her back.

"Yeah well I don't think that was it." Kagome replied.

"Why not? He's head over heels for you, he must have a sexual desire for you as well." Rin wondered.

"Yeah Kagome, I mean what other reason is there?" Sango asked.

"That he didn't want to kiss me at all!" Kagome cried as she grabbed her pillow and pulled it against her face.

"No hunny that is not true, he loves you. You said so yourself remember?" Rin reassured her.

"Yeah but what if he was just trying to get Sesshomaru to shut up?" Kagome said through heavy breathing, her eyes red and her body trembling.

"Then he is a fool, a damned fool." Sango said taking the edge of her sleeve into her hand to wipe over Kagome's tears. "Any man would be lucky to have you, and to be honest Inuyasha may be smart and rich, but he is dumb and poor."

"That makes no sense." Kagome said.

"Actually it does!" Rin said. "He is rich because he has money, and smart because he knows how to run a business and keep people safe. But he is dumb when it comes to love and intimacy, and poor because he doesn't have what matters the most, you." Rin said proudly.

"Actaully I was just trying to make her laugh with a bogus excuse, but your whole meaningful thing right there works too." Sango said, while Rin frowned. "Anyway, I am starved. Anybody hungry?"

"Me!" Rin shouted as she hopped up from the bed.

"That's the spirit! Kagome?" Sango looked down at her with wide eyes. "Foooooood?"

"Um no that's okay, I think I am going to take a shower." Kagome said.

"A shower?" It's only 3pm?" Sango asked.

"Yeah but I feel dirty, and think I need one. Save me a plate of food and i'll eat it later okay?" Kagome said as she swung her legs over the bed.

"Okay.." Sango said as she got up from the bed. Heading over to the door, stopping to look back at her. "If you need anything just get one of the maids to grab us okay?"

Kagome nodded and gave them a weak smile, her body shaking as she stood up onto her feet. The two girls left the room with worried expressions, but Kagome only had a stiff, motionless face. She went into the bathroom connected to their room, not even bother to shut the door as she started to strip herself of the tear stained shirt and tight jeans. She turned the shower on and stepped inside, the hot water creating a steam around her.

She began to hum to herself, a tune that sounded joyous in the beginning but came to be a sad and tiring one. She washed her body slowly, her hands frequently dropping to her sides as she stood under the water for a few moments thinking to herself.

Down the hall, a man of sorrow and regret came walking. Inuyasha, forced by Sesshomaru to at least apologize to Kagome, could already feel his blood boiling. When Sango and Rin walked passed him, the anger and hatred that came off of their bodies was more than he could bare. He could only imagine what Kagome had been doing...Crying, screaming, yelling about how she hoped to never see him again. The ideas were just horrid to think about. None the less, as he walked into the opened door room he was surprised to not see her in it. Then he heard the sound of a hum, and running water. They say curiosity killed the cat, and while he may have cat like ears Inuyasha wouldn't believe in such a harmless saying as he walked over to the bathroom door.

He leaned his head in, peeking into the steam filled room. The curtain of the shower halfway drawn, and Kagome's body wet with water right behind it. Though he could on the see half of her body, her beautiful wet hair that ran all the way down her back, to one of the most perfect asses Inuyasha had ever seen was enough to drive him wild. His body filling with a familiar heat, his eyes widening, his jaw clenching. And while he had control over everything in his body before, he felt he couldn't stop himself anymore.

Kagome, unsuspecting and still in a short daze found herself pressed against a wall. Swift hands turning her around onto her back, a soft hand coming over her mouth to stop her before she could yell. She looked up, as he looked down. Their eyes meeting with a passion that only those who are meant to be could share. He stood under the water, his clothes still on his body, his hands grabbing the bottom of her thighs to lift her up. Kagome thought desperately to herself that this couldn't be happening, and while she was afraid and nervous of what to do something in her wanted more.

Inuyasha reached into his pocket, his leather wallet becoming drenched under the water as he pulled a condom from it. He leaned in to kiss her, but as she turned her head away from him he only smiled. The demon inside of him wanting more from the teasing girl. He kissed her neck, his hands placing her legs onto his as he then began to open the condom. Kagome bit her lips, his kisses feeding the arousal that grew inside of her.

"Inuyasha I can't" Kagome mumbled as she closed her eyes.

For a moment the demon inside of him ceased, long enough for Inuyasha to take control of himself completely, looking at her. "Kagome..I love you.." Inuyasha whispered as he looked at her naked body. He had been able to feel and see everything, while screaming inside of himself that he should stop, he also was hoping that she would to continue. Kagome's head turned back to face him, her eyes pure and innocent with a stare of hope.

"I love you too.." She said.

And just like a flame had been ignited, Inuyasha's demon became known again. Inuyasha opened the button on his pants and then swiftly shoved them to the floor. He pulled his length out from his boxers and brought the condom over it. He moved himself closer to her, his cock playfully rubbing against her entrance. He looked up at her, seeing her blushed covered cheeks and trembling hands. "I'll be gentle.." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

Kagome returned the kiss with a heated passion, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, a green light for him. He grabbed the bottom of her thighs and pushed inside of her. Kagome broke away from the kiss, her nails digging into the top of his back. "Ah Inuyasha!"She moaned.

Inuyasha smirked, her lips pressing back against him as he pushed a little deeper, until his whole cock was inside of her. He leaned himself over her slightly, his hands holding her hips tighter now as he pulled out and pushed back in again, a teasing gesture. He repeated this a few times, till he could feel Kagome's body relaxing a little more. "Does it hurt?" He asked kissing down to her neck.

"Not as much now.." Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha nodded and then pushed back inside, this time thrusting in and out of her with a steady rhythm. Kagome's moans turned into heavy gasps, as he started to tear inside of her with more force. His legs smacking hard against hers.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted against him, her legs wrapped around his waist as she begged for more. "Don't stop!" She yelled, her fingers dragging down his back over his shirt, a feeling he found irresistible. He quickened his pace, her hips grinding against his now as she held her body up. Inuyasha's wet shirt clung to him, and Kagome wanted to do nothing more but to rip it off. He kissed down from her neck to her shoulder, moving even lower only to have Kagome stop him as she covered her chest.

"Don't cover them." He growled as he tore her hands away "Something so perfect should stay exposed." He mumbled as she kissed her breasts eagerly. His thrusting turning into a full fledged pumping as he forced himself to move harder inside of her. He brought his lips back up to hers, resting her legs on top of his again, now pushing up inside of her. He caressed her breasts, squeezing them every so often.

"Mine." He mumbled against her lips as his climax drew near.

"Yours" She replied as her arms tightened around him. Her hips buckled and her body tensed, his cock fighting to move inside of her as she tightened around him.

"Are you close?" He asked, knowing that answer but wanting to hear her say it anyway.

"I am!" She moaned against his lips, his arousal reaching its peak now as he pumped faster now. His hands grabbing the bottom of her legs again.

"Cum for me Kagome, I want to hear you scream my name." He said as he bit down on her neck gently, licking over the marks he made.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, her body becoming weak against him now as they both drew near. Inuyasha held the pace for a few more moments, until Kagome hugged him tighter, her body shaking against his as her climax came full forced. She let out a soft scream, her fingers ripping through his shirt now. Inuyasha felt her pussy throbbing around his, and after a few more thrusts he let himself go. His thrusts turning into a soft and slow motion as he finished inside of her. He stopped completely inside of her, both of them breathing heavily. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, her face red as she bit her lip.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked "Are you okay?"

She nodded, still catching her breathe as she smiled. He returned the smile, leaning in to give her a quick kiss before pulling out.

"Ah..mm.." Kagome moaned. She blushed when he looked at her again, turning her head away.

"It's alright.." He said as he turned her head back to face him. "That was amazing.."

She searched his eyes, her hand coming up to one side of his face. He kissed her again as he let her legs down onto the floor. Kagome wobbled and fell for a moment, Inuyasha confused, simply reached down to pick her up. Holding her close to his body under the water. "Still love me?" He asked.

"Yes." She mumbled as she rested her head against his chest. Her body weak, but satisfied.

"You're staying with me tonight." He said as he bent down to kiss her again.

"What about the others? Won't they suspect-"

"I don't care." He said, turning off the water. "Kagome, I just don't care. I love you, and it's time I was a man about it." He smiled, stepping out of the shower. He placed her on the counter, grabbed a towel and then gently wrapping it around her body. He grabbed one for himself, wrapping it tight around his own. He picked her up again and then poked his head out into the hallway, seeing that the coast was clear he quickly carried her into his room, shutting the door quietly behind them.

* * *

"Oh my god.." Miroku said as he looked at Sango and Rin.

"I know!" Rin squealed. "In our bathroom!"

"Ugh I can't believe we heard them. All we wanted to do is see if Kagome wanted some food now, but nooooo we had to hear Inuyasha fucking her in our shower." Sango gagged.

"That's not what I meant when I said he should apologize and make her feel better." Sesshomaru said shaking his head.

"Kagome and Inuyasha had sex! In our shower! I can't go in there ever again." Sango mumbled.

"You can always come in mine" Miroku said with a wink.

"Shut up." She replied.

"Guys this is serious." Rin said "Kagome and Inuyasha are together. We cannot let them know we know!"

"And why not?" Miroku asked.

"Because you know Inuyasha! He'll freak out and probably fire you." Sango said.

"True. Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked looking at him.

"I won't tell anyone." He shrugged.

"Alright, so it's a deal. We don't talk to anyone about this?" Sango asked.

"Deal" the three others replied in unisen.

"Good." Sango said as she stood up. "Now I'm going to bleach my bathroom and burn the pants that Inuyasha left in my shower. Care to join me Rin?"

"Absolutely" Rin replied, bouncing behind Sango.

"At least it wasn't my bathroom." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yeah, that would be awkward." Miroku agreed.

"Only after I strangled him to death." Sesshomaru said.

"Haha, you're kidding right?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru turned to look at Miroku, giving him a quick wink before standing up to leave.

"Welp..maybe he won't find out about what me and Sango did last summer.."

* * *

Well, that wasn't to hard to write. Hopefully the next chapter will be just as easy. Thanks for sticking this out with me guys.


End file.
